You Belong With Me
by IamBenson
Summary: Completely A/U! Olivia is in a crappy home, and Elliot notices something that might kill her, Can he save her even though she made him promise not to say a word? E/O! Story is so much better than the summary....please read!
1. A Broken Body

**Okay, this is going to a weird kind of story. I'm trying to write something completely different, because in all 7000 stories that are listed under Law and Order SVU, they all seem the same to me. **

**So here is my attempt at something different. This story is complete alternate universe. Set in the present.**

**A blend of Taylor Swift's new video ' You Belong To Me' also a mix of the movie model behavior, the actual story lines given in the show, and some few personal experiences thrown in.**

**As always read and review.**

**

* * *

**In a small burrow of Queens, Olivia and her mother Serena lived in a two story house, that looked like the others close nit houses. Olivia was a junior in high school, and was hating every minute of it. Her mom was a drunk, and she found school to be her outlet for all things involving her mother. She even entered band to get away from her mother, even though she had barely any rythmn at all.

She would walk the halls, lonely and depressed. She had one friend and even then sometimes the girl would flake on her. She felt lonely living in New York City, the city that never sleeps with no one beside her.

Next door, lived Elliot Stabler, now he moved with his sister, Meredith and his brother Jake, and their mother and father, Joe and Bernie, three years previous. Elliot's room was directly across from hers, so they saw each other every night. She found comfort in talking to him all night. They were friends b night, and it helped her cope, with her severe lonliness.

Well, this story begins, one night while Olivia sat at her window, looking toward Elliot's room, they had their pads and sharpies and conversing back and forth.

'How was practice?' Olivia wrote and placed against the window. He quickly read it, and started writing. Elliot was the Senior football Quarterback. That's right, he's popular. He was also dating head cheerleader Kathy Donnelson. At school, they stayed apart, for fear that she would end up socially worse off then she was now. Olivia looked up and saw Elliot holding his pad reading 'It was the same as it always is.'

Olivia could hear another bottle break downstairs. And Olivia turned toward the sound, 'I gotta go, My mom is drunk again.'

'Why don't you get away from her?' Elliot wrote.

'It's not that easy, and you promised.'

'I know, I'm just worried about you.' Elliot offered a small smile.

Suddenly Olivia was jerked back by her shoulder. She screamed, realizing her mother had discovered she was conversing to Elliot again.

"I thought I told you not to talk to him." Serena slapped Olivia again.

Elliot watched in horror as Serena threw the slap. He saw Serena throw a bloody gaze, at him, and he fell backwards. Serena threw the drapes, hiding his view from whatever was happening in the room across from him. Elliot laid down on his bed and stared at the window waiting on Olivia to come back to the window, but she never did, and Elliot fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up and groaned in agony. She picked herself of the bloody carpet, and checked herself in the mirror wondering how much makeup would be required to cover up the night before.

She had a cut on her cheek, and multiple purple bruises that were appearing. She also felt as if a bulldozer ran over her abdomen. She set to work on her face. She cleaned up the cut as best she could and pulled out a bandaid. She grabbed the foundation and noticed it was empty. She had an hour before school, so she threw on some clothes and ran out the door, to the store, on the next street.

She got back and ran upstairs. She covered her bruises flawlessly and changed out of her sweats and into jeans, and a long sleeve white blouse. She grabbed her book bag and ran down to the bus, passing her passed out mother on the couch.

Outside she waited on the bus, and put some big glasses on her face. A few moments later, Elliot came out of his house and walked up to her, to meet the bus. "Liv?"

"Yeah Elliot?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well, what happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. Something did happen and I was pretty damn close to calling for dad, but he wouldn't have believed me, since your mother closed the curtains."

"Elliot, you promised?"

"I am not going to keep a promise like that, if it is going to get you killed."

"Please, Elliot, just leave it alone."

"Fine." The bus rolled to a stop and Elliot walked back to sit with Kathy and his buddies. Olivia looked at him one last time, before taking a seat at the front.

Her side was beginning to hurt more and more, and she turned toward the window and pulled up the left side of her blouse and noticed the purple bruise now was crimson.

They got to school, and went their separate ways. Elliot and Kathy went toward the senior hallway, and Olivia toward the Junior hallway.

* * *

Four periods had passed and Olivia was feeling very sick. She got to lunch and was hoping some food would help. She got in line and began packing her tray down with food.

After about six minutes she walked into the sitting area of the cafeteria, and placed her tray on the table that was basically dubbed hers. Looking across from her she saw Elliot and Kathy.

Elliot gave her a worried look, and she smiled the best smile she could fake.

She sat down and placed the roll in her mouth and took a bite. Moments later, she felt dizzy and sick. Walking over to the trash can she suddenly threw up. It was bloody and Olivia fell backwards and passed out.

Elliot quickly jumped over three tables and landed next to her. "Call an ambulance, Now."

He looked down and saw Olivia was pale and weak. Looking her over, he spotted the now blood red bruise peaking from under her white blouse. He lifted it up and gasped. Looking around he saw a chess nerd on a cell phone, calling for the ambulance. "Tell them exactly what I say."

The nerd nodded, "Okay, seventeen year old girl, unconscious, throwing up blood, massive contusion on mid left side. Possible broken ribs."

The nerd relayed all information, and he told Elliot what to do, to help her, till the ambulance got to them.

About five minutes later, the EMT's rolled toward them as Elliot still helped her. They placed her on the backboard and then back into the ambulance. Elliot climbed in. But one EMT tried to stop him. "Woah son, you cant come."

"I'm her best friend and my dad is a cop."

The EMT nodded and allowed Elliot to sit next to her. The EMT shut the doors while Kathy was outside screaming for him to get out of the ambulance.

* * *

**Remember Review !!! :)**


	2. Discovering the Painful Truth

**Here's chapter 2 :)**

**I cant believe the response to this one. Hope you guys like it**

**As always review:)**

**

* * *

**The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Elliot followed Olivia's gurney into the emergency room. A couple nurses turned to him and held up their hands. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to remain here, we'll take care of her."

Elliot nodded and sat on the bench across from the doors, Olivia was wheeled through. He placed his head in his hands and his elbows fell to his knees.

Time felt like it was going extremely slowly. He sighed for about the fifteenth time when he saw his father and his partner walking toward him.

"Dad?"

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"I helped my friend, after she passed out, I came with her."

"Olivia Benson?" Joe Stabler asked lightly.

"Yeah. How did you…" Elliot asked, but then cut off when he remembered that his dad worked for SVU. "Oh, right." Elliot dropped his head.

"Son, she is going to need a friend right now, and I think that when she gets out, your going to need to come in with me, so we can help her get through this."

"Ok,"

"Tell me what happened?" His father sat across from him while his partner stood against the same wall.

"I was talking to Olivia last night like I always do. Well, her mother had told her not to talk to me, she was afraid of someone knowing her secret. Her mother discovered we were talking last night and attacked her. She closed the curtains and that's all I saw. This morning I walked out to meet her at the bus, and she had a bandaid on her cheek, and a pound of makeup on. She told me it was nothing and I left it at that."

"What happened then?" Joe asked again.

"I watched her all day long,she was wincing in pain every step she took, she was pale, and looked tired. Once we got to lunch, she sat down and took a bite, but after that she ran to the trash can behind her and threw up, it was bloody. I got up and jumped three tables and landed beside her. I lifted her shirt and saw a massive blood red contusion on her mid left side."

"Ok, son, thank you."

"Your welcome Dad." Soon a doctor came out announcing for anyone there for Olivia Benson.

"We are." His dad stood holding out his badge. "Detective Stabler, and Detective Cragen, SVU. How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. However, she has multiple healed fractures along with her current ones. She had two broken left ribs. One which punctured her spleen, and she was bleeding out. She has multiple contusions all over her body as if she was beaten."

Joe Stabler, sighed and nodded. Elliot stepped forward, "Can I see her?"

The doctor looked to him and nodded. "Down this hall, room 2134."

"Thank You."

"Son, I'll be there in a moment." Elliot nodded and walked into the hallway.

H opened the door, and saw Olivia lying there. She was still extremely pale, and looked as if she was in pain. She was awake and saw him enter.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey Elliot." Her voice was raspy and hoarse. "What happened?"

"You passed out at lunch, I came with you in the ambulance." Elliot moved to her right side, and sat down next to her.

"Oh man, my mom is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"I'm in a hospital, its going to take money that mom doesn't have to pay for this."

"Don't worry about that, Olivia." Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" At that precise moment, the door opened and the two detectives walked in.

"Hello, Olivia, I'm detective Cragen, and my partner Detective Stabler."

"Stabler?" Her eyes widened, and turned to Elliot. "You told? You promised."

"Miss Benson," Detective Cragen held up his hand, "Elliot didn't tell us a thing, until after we were called to investigate by a nurse."

She turned back to Elliot and smiled, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I swear I didn't tell until after they arrived." Olivia smiled and took his hand.

"Miss Benson, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Detective Stabler asked stepping forward.

She nodded and Elliot squeezed her hand assuring her he wouldn't leave.

"What happened last night?"

"I was talking to Elliot, like he probably told you, and my mother grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back hard, I feel against the metal frame of the bed. She slapped me multiple times. When I put up my hands to defend myself, she punched me and it hit my cheek. After that, I fell on the floor and since she was completely piss drunk, she knew she couldn't reach with her hands so she continued to kick me. After about twelve kicks, I passed out and I don't remember anything until the next day when I woke up for school. I picked myself off the floor, and noticed that a small blood stain was on the floor…This is the first time I have ever passed out from one of her beatings." Elliot continued to hold her hand.

"So this is something that happens often?" Detective Cragen asked.

"Yes, usually two to three times a week for as long as I can remember."

"Do you know why she does this?"

"She was raped, and I was the result of it. Often she'll scream at me, and tell me I look just like him, and make her hate herself and blames me for what happened to her."

"Did they ever find her rapist?"

"Yeah, I found a box in her room, full of clippings and pictures of the man. A man named John Efrem. He was a career serial raist, and they caught him on six I believe."

"Miss Benson, Do you know someone that you can live with?"

She shook her head and looked down at the crappy looking blanket covering most of her body. "I have no one."

"Alright, stay here for now, and we will be back." Detective Stabler said before getting up, "Son, a moment."

"Sure, Dad, Olivia I'll be a moment ok?" She nodded and released his hand, watching as they left her room, and shut the door.

Once outside, Detective Stabler turned to Elliot and smiled, "Stay here, with Olivia, I'll be back alright?"

"Sure dad, I was going to ask to stay anyway."

"I love you son."

"Love you too, Dad." Elliot watched as his dad and partner walked out of the hospital. He sighed and walked back into Olivia's room.


	3. Coming to a New Life

**Chapter 3**

**I'm probably going to get this story up fast Im having too much fun writing it. :)**

**As Always Read and Review :)**

**

* * *

**Elliot stayed with Olivia all night under direct orders of his father stating threat of attack. After getting an arrest warrant from downtown, Elliot's father and his partner went to her house to retrieve Serena Benson, on the charges of Child Abuse and negligence.

Although Elliot stayed with Olivia, he was continually getting calls from Kathy. He couldn't turn his phone off due to the fact that his father needed to get a hold of him. After about the fiftieth ring, he opened the phone and told her to stop. She tried six more times and then it just stopped.

The door opened at midnight and revealed Detectives Stabler and Cragen, "Detectives, What is it?"

"Dad?"

"Olivia, we went to your house to execute an arrest warrant." Joe said lightly.

"And? Where's my mother?"

"She wasn't there, only this note." Cragen fished out a note and handed it to her, Elliot stood to read it along with her.

Scribbled on the paper towel note that had vodka spots all over it, was 'You'll pay this time.'

Olivia started becoming agitated and Elliot took her hand in his. "She's coming after me?"

"We believe so."

"What am I supposed to do? The doctors say I can leave in six hours."

Joe Stabler stepped forward. "You are to come home with me and Elliot. Yes, its right next door but I am assured that the house will be protected at all times, and my wife Bernie has agreed to take you in."

"Mr. Stabler, I don't want to be a burden at all…"

"We don't mind Olivia, but you need to stay safe." She nodded and smiled up at Eliot who still held her hand protectively.

* * *

Six hours went by and the detectives left again to join the search, while Olivia and Elliot slept in her guarded room. She decided to get as much sleep as possible, before going to the Stabler's.

At six on the dot, Joe Stabler walked in and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully and Elliot sitting in the chair with his head lying on the bed. He smiled.

The doctor arrived and gently woke Olivia. "Miss Benson."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"You're free to go. However I want you to take it easy, you side is still tender." Olivia nodded as Elliot was beginning to wake up.

"Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome." The doctor smiled and left the Stablers and Olivia in the room.

"Alright Olivia, we are going to take you home, grab some clothes and get into our house and settled ok?"

"Yep." She moved slowly out of bed with the help of Elliot, he helped her to her feet as she strained to move. Once on her feet, Elliot set a duffel on the bed and smiled.

"I'll be outside the door while you change." Olivia nodded and watched him and his father walk out and shut the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before Olivia finally limped out of her hospital room and saw Elliot standing with a wheelchair and his father standing beside him. She gave them a look of why, and Elliot simply answered, "Hospital policy."

She sighed and let Elliot help sit gently into the chair. He got behind her and wheeled them to the entrance. Joe told them to wait and minutes later, was at the entrance with his Pickup.

Elliot and his father helped Olivia into the front seat and Elliot sat in the back, and his dad got in, and they headed back toward Queens.

It was a quiet ride and although Olivia was in pain, she felt gratitude to Joe for trying hard to make the ride as smooth as possible.

Once home, Olivia entered her house guarded by Elliot, Joe, and two uniformed officers. She walked up the stairs carefully and took it one step at a time.

Elliot and Olivia entered her room and to Elliot it was the first time he had seen it, from this perspective. Olivia walked to the closet and tried to pull out a duffel. "Here let me help you."

"Thank you, Elliot." He retrieved the duffel and opened it, placing it on the end of the bed. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a load of socks, underwear and bras, stuffing them in the duffel, trying to hide them from the view of Elliot.

She walked back to the closet and pulled out shirts and pants, and her favorite track suit and tennis shoes stuffing them in the bag as well. She also grabbed a few of her trinkets and important things. Remembering her backpack, she looked to Elliot and asked him where it was.

"It's at my house; my mother went to the school and retrieved mine and yours."

"Oh okay, cool." She zipped up her duffel and attempted to lift it resulting in a searing pain running through her side. She yelped in pain, and fell to the floor. Elliot fell with her, and lay an arm across her back I an attempt to comfort her.

"Olivia?"

"I…I'm…I'm alright…just shouldn't…have done that." Olivia staggered.

"It's okay, I'll take it for you, I don't mind. Olivia I'm here for you. Don't forget the doctor told you to take it easy."

Olivia smiled, "How do you remember, you were asleep, when he told me that?"

"Do you really think I was asleep?"

Olivia laughed, "I guess not."

"Let me help you up." Elliot helped her to her feet, and picked up the heavy duffel. He helped her down the stairs and into his house where she was met by who she assumed was Bernie Stabler, his mother and two other teenagers.

"Welcome to our home, Olivia." The elderly woman came up and shook her hand. "I'm Bernie; this is Meredith and Jake, Elliot's brother and sister."

"We have set up a mattress in Elliot's room for the time being, I'm sorry to say we tried to place you in Meredith's room, but she absolutely refused." Bernie stared at Meredith and she shrugged. Meredith was the typical cheerleader who cared more about her nails than the life of a human being. She was an idiot and looked as if she was forced to stand here and invite a guest she cared nothing about.

Jake, who was slightly older than Elliot and looked as if he was either a sophomore or junior in college, came up and shook Olivia's hand, "Hey welcome Olivia, nice to meet you."

"You too, Jake." Olivia looked at the recliner next to them and then up to Elliot, who nodded.

"Mom, I got to sit her down, she's in pain."

"Oh absolutely. I'm sorry." Elliot helped her to the recliner and set her down carefully and put up the foot rest so she laid back n a comfortable position.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Liv. I'm just going to go sit this stuff upstairs in my room, okay?" She nodded and watched Elliot take the stairs three at a time and return a mere 6 seconds later. He sat on the couch next to her, and turned on the TV.

A few minutes later, Elliot looked up from the TV and noticed Olivia had fallen asleep. He turned it down a little and gently placed one of his mothers' Afghans over her. He kissed her cheek and sat back down and changed it to the football game.

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Seering Pain

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!! :)**

**I hope you do too. Enjoy the yumminess of Olivia and Elliot.**

**As always read and review :)**

**

* * *

**After four hours of sleep, Olivia awoke again and herself surrounded by the Stabler family minus Meredith. Joe and Bernie sat on the loveseat and Elliot still sat on the couch, closer to her, and Jake sat on the other side. They were watching the fourth quarter of the football game Elliot started earlier.

Olivia was in a slight uncomfortable position and she attempted to move, to adjust into a better one. She groaned in pain, and the Stablers looked to her. Elliot jumped up and helped her move carefully. "Thank you, Elliot."

"Your welcome, Liv." Elliot smiled and turned back to his couch, and sat down.

Bernie looked her way from her spot in Joe's arms, "Olivia, sweetie are you hungry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stabler."

"Bernie please."

Olivia smiled. "Okay."

Bernie got up, and walked closer to her. "Anything specific you would like?"

"Can I have some mashed potatoes?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be right back." Bernie lost herself in the kitchen, making Olivia's mashed potatoes.

Jake turned toward her obviously bored with the game, since his team was losing. "So, Olivia, tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know Jake?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, anything else?" Olivia chuckled lightly.

"What do you want to do when you get out of college?"

"I want to be a police officer."

Everyone looked at her strangely, even Joe. "May I ask why?" Jake asked

"After I had heard the story about my mother being raped, and then the constant beatings I continued to receive from my mother, I swore to myself I wanted to be a police officer to help those that are in position, and take down those that are in my mother and fathers position."

Joe smiled, "Well said Olivia, Elliot wants to also."

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. He returned the smile, "Where are you going to school, Elliot?"

"I have been accepted at NYU, and I'm going there for Criminal Justice. I want to be a cop just like dad."

"Jake, what are you going to school for?"

"I'm in school for education at NYU."

"That's awesome, Jake."

Bernie returned, from the kitchen with a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you so much."

"oh, your welcome." Bernie sat back inside Joe's arms. Jake sniffed, and than pouted. "What, Jake?"

"Where's mine, Mommy?" Jake whined. Elliot turned to Olivia and they smiled.

"There is a pot on the stove, go get it." Bernie jabbed her thumb toward the kitchen and Elliot and Jake got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Are they always like that?" Olivia asked lightly.

"Yes, Jake and Elliot get along so well, Meredith however, hates the fact that they are her brothers."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked curiously, taking a glop of potatoes and licking them off the spoon.

"I don't know, she has always been like that, even when she was a baby. She bawled when they held her."

"Weird." At that moment Meredith finally came downstairs and looked at her parents.

"Mom, can a friend come over?"

"I guess so, which friend?" Bernie asked her daughter.

With a huff she replied, "Kathy."

"Ok." Meredith walked to the front door as Elliot and Jake returned with bowls of potatoes. She opened it and Kathy walked in. Olivia put her spoon back into the bowl and laid it on the table next to her. She adjusted herself again.

"Do you need help, Liv?" Elliot asked ready to set his bowl on the table too.

"Nope, I'm good." Kathy walked in and saw Elliot and ran to him, and hugged him.

"Kathy, what are you doing?" Elliot asked, getting up and pulling her off of him.

"Good to see you."

"Kathy, Come on." Meredith said at the stairs. Kathy nodded than winked at Elliot before giving Olivia a wicked scowl and walking up the stairs behind Meredith.

Olivia finished her potatoes and set them down. She yawned, and Elliot looked at her. "You ready to go to bed, Liv?"

She nodded, and smiled at Jake, Bernie, and Joe. Elliot jumped up and helped her up. "Depending on how you feel Olivia, you might go back to school, with the help of Elliot of course."

Olivia nodded, and with the help of Elliot walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, and let her in. She walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly. Elliot turned to her and kneeled in front of her. "Liv, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the mattress."

"Elliot, no, its ok, I don't want to put you out."

"Please let me be a gentleman and take the bed." Elliot smiled up at Olivia, and she conceded to him.

"Alright, I'll take the bed."

"Thank you," Elliot said getting up from his crouched position. "I'll leave and give you a moment to change, ok?"

"Honestly Elliot, I don't think I can do it alone. I am In so much pain."

"I can get Mom to help?"

"I don't want to bother her."

"Uh…Alright, pull out what you need?" He dropped the duffel next to her on the bed and She pulled out a nightshirt.

Elliot hesitated a moment and than helped Olivia with her shirt. Pulling it up the crimson bruise showed past the bandage covering her surgical wound. He winced in pain as he helped her left arm out and than her right. He pulled the shirt off and over he neck.

He licked his lips, and sighed when he saw her bra holding her firm breasts. After a moment hesitation, he pulled the shirt over her head and than one arm at a time through the correct holes. Pulling it down, Olivia with the help of Elliot stood, and unbuttoned her jeans. She let them fall, and the night shirt fell to her knees. Sitting back down, he pulled them off her ankles and threw them to the side.

They went to sleep on their respective mattresses, and Elliot turned toward the window and away from Olivia. He wanted to hide the massive pull on his pants.

* * *

Around three o clock, Olivia and Elliot were dead asleep and Kathy peeked in carefully. After making sure they were asleep she walked in and over to the bed. Lifting the covers gently she crawled in and wrapped her arms around the sleeping body and squeezed a love squeeze. A loud yell came from the sleeping body and Kathy fell off the bed. Elliot got up quickly, and turned on the light switch. After noticing, I shocked Kathy and Olivia crying in the bed, He got really angry. "Kathy what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought it was you."

"Get out!!" Elliot said Kathy flinch. Joe and Bernie opened the door and saw the scene in front of them.

Olivia continued to bawl in pain. Her side flaring and searing with the pain of Kathy's mistake. Elliot went to her side and tried hard to calm her.

Joe looked down in anger. "Kathy, get out now." Kathy dropped her head, got up and left the house.

Bernie went to Elliot and Olivia and tried to help him calm her. "Joe run downstairs and get her pain meds."

He left and came back five minutes later with her pain meds and a glass of water with a straw, so that she wouldn't have to sit up. She calmed enough to pop a pill in her mouth and take a few sips of water.

She still writhed in pain as they waited on the pill to kick in.

Thirty minutes passed and she had fallen asleep red in the face and tear stains down her face. Bernie and Joe went back to bed, and Elliot stayed by her side holding her hand, making sure she wouldn't wake up again. After yawning for the fifth time, he kissed her cheek, turned off the light and went back to his mattress. Inside he seethed in anger. He couldn't believe that Kathy thought it was him and caused Olivia so much pain.

* * *

**Are you reviewing? :)**


	5. Making Breakfast

**Chapter 5 :)**

**I know its short but its just filler chapter**

**Enjoy my other E/O shippers 3**

**

* * *

**Elliot woke up and searched for the clock. He found it and noticed it read ten thirty. He summized that after the night before, his parents allowed them to stay home, due to Olivia's pain, that was caused by Kathy. He turned to his phone next to him and saw three texts; one from his father, and two from Kathy.

His father sent him a courtesy message telling him that they had to go to work, but Olivia was being surveilled and to take care of her. Elliot picked himself off the lumpy mattress on the floor and walked over to his bed that held Olivia. The redness had disappeared, but the tear stains remained. He sat next to her and toched her shoulder gently. "Olivia?"

"Elliot?"

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose, what time is it?"

"Ten thirty, mom and dad thought it would be best if you stayed here today." Elliot said lightly, however seething on the inside.

"I need to take a shower, and I need your help bandaging the wound when I get out?"

"Alright." Elliot stood and helped her to her feet, he grabbed the duffel, and helped her to the bathroom. He placed the duffel on the counter and got a towel out of the closet in the hall and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"Take your time." Elliot shut the door and went back to his room and changed.

Olivia pulled off her shirt carefully. She looked down at her left side, and began peeling off the bandage. Under it was a delicate wound that was stitched together and it pained her to even look at it.

She started the water and made sure it was lukewarm. Stepping in,, the water felt good against her skin. She stood there letting it fall against her back. She sighed heavily and turned to let it gently pound against the wound. It stung at first but then felt sort of invigorating.

She stepped out and dabbed herself dry. She put on a pair of plaid cotton pants and a tight fitting tank. Grabbing the gauze and tape she walked out and saw Elliot sitting in the recliner, with the tv on. He saw her limping toward him and got up to help her the rest of the way. He set her gently in the now vacant recliner and leaned her back.

"Liv, pull up your tank, and I'll fix this for you."

She did as she was told and pulled it up to reveal the bruise and cut. He took a piece of gauze and taped it down. She winced as he smoothed the tape down and set the things aside.

"Liv, you alright?"

"Yeah, still hurts." Olivia sighed. "I just wish I could get out and get some fresh air."

"I know, me too but with your mother on the loose, dad said it was next to impossible."

"I just want to go for a little walk." Olivia said turning to him and giving him, the best pouty face she could put on.

Elliot chuckled, "How about a few hours after lunch, give you a chance to deal with some of the pain, okay?"

"Sure." Olivia smiled.

"You hungry?" She nodded, "Anything you would like?"

"Can you make scrambled eggs?"

"I make the best eggs."

"Ooh, I want to see you cook." Olivia said joyfully.

Elliot nodded and helped her up, He took her right arm and placed it around his neck and lifted. She stood and followed him into the kitchen slowly. She sat on one of the wooden chairs at the table, and watched Elliot work.

He pulled out a skillet and eggs and then something that looked like beef. "What is that?"

"It's an old recipe that my grandfather used to make for me. Its scrambled eggs and pieces of sliced beef mixed in. I promise its good. You trust me?"

"Yeah." She shut up and watched him make the eggs in silence with a smile spread across his face. She was feeling a sense of love, and she was desperately hoping that this wasn't a pity thing, and it would end when she was healed and better.

Shaking her head, of those terrible thoughts, she noticed him dividing his creation on to two different plates. He smiled as he brought them over to the table and set them down.

"Enjoy."

Olivia smiled back at him and took a bite. "Oh my God, these are fantastic." She put her hand to her mouth and made a throaty groan.

Elliot smiled, and continued eating.


	6. Dreams Hurt

**Chapter 6 is up..**

**I love this chapter...i hope you do too..**

**please review...im lonely**

**

* * *

**After their breakfast, Elliot and Olivia decided to play a little bit of guitar hero while they waited to go out and walk. Olivia had a good time and she could be mostly immobile while they played.

Elliot called his father and asked about the walking in the park idea, and Joe told him to wait, until they returned home. Olivia was okay with it as long as she got to go out and walk

Bernie came home from the school she taught at and made dinner. Olivia asked lightly if she could watch. Bernie said of course and helped her into the kitchen.

"What are you making, Bernie?"

"I was thinking about pork chops, is that okay?"

"Perfect." Olivia smiled and watched Bernie work her magic. They talked continually until Bernie was almost done, and Jake walked in, from his day at the college library.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, Jake." He bent down and hugged her extremely lightly.

"What you doing?"

"Watching your mom cook dinner, and waiting on your dad to get home so he can approve me getting out of here and walking." Olivia smiled and Jake returned it.

"What, is my brother boring you?"

"Hey, I heard that." Elliot came in the door directly behind Olivia.

"I was kidding, El, calm down." Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled and returned to Jake's direction.

"He couldn't bore me."

Elliot smiled and placed his hand onto Olivia's right shoulder, and gave it a tiny sqeeze. She reached up and covered his hand.

"Dinner's ready." Bernie carried three plates to the table and laid them out with the already set table. As if on cue, Joe walked in and sat down at his place.

Everyone sat down, Joe and Bernie took the ends and Elliot sat next to Olivia while Jake sat across from her.

Soon everyone took hands and bowed their heads. Olivia wasnt shocked but it was a little surprising to see people actually praying at the table. She was raised by a mother who never went to church and in turn never went to church herself. Olivia looked around the table and saw everyone. No one was looking up or had their eyes open. To Olivia it felt a little weird, sitting here watching the rest of the family pray.

Olivia could tell Joe was reaching the end of the prayer, and so she bowed her head and closed her eyes too. "Amen."

She released hands with Elliot and Joe and smiled.

It was a decent dinner. Everyone finished quickly and then everyone minus Olivia helped clean up, and they had it all done in less than fifteen minutes.

"Joe?"

"Yes, Olivia?" Elliot was helping Olivia back into the main room and was catching him as he switched the lights off

"I was wondering if we could take that walk, I'm dying to go outside."

Joe sighed and then nodded, "I did say we would. Bernie, Jake, want to go with us?"

Jake jumped up and nodded brightly, "Hell yes." Olivia giggled.

Bernie shook her head, "I promised I would call Dana, about tomorrow's lesson plans, you guys go ahead."

"Alright, lets walk around Kissena Park, and back here, your mother is still out there, we need to be careful."

Olivia nodded. Elliot grabbed his coat, and shrugged it on quickly, than turned to help Olivia put on her sweater.

Jake and Joe walked out first followed by Elliot and Olivia. Once outside Elliot held his arm around her waist. She grabbed his other hand and held it for stability. They walked across the street, and walked into the park.

It was nice outside. Mild but not too cold or hot. It was pleasant and although Olivia was in pain again, she didn't let them see the pain smear her face, for fear of being stuck in the house again.

She took a big smell and smiled at the smell of the New York she knew and loved. Elliot smiled down at her, as he continued to hold her hand and her back.

* * *

They returned to the house, and Olivia yawned. "Sleepy, Liv?"

She looked up at Elliot and nodded. He smiled and helped her up the stairs to his room. After quickly getting dressed, he helped her onto the bed and sat next to her until she fell asleep.

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?" Elliot head cocked sideways, and a look of concern hinted on his face.

"My mother is still out there, and I don't know what she'll do. I appreciate what your family is doing for me, but I don't want any of you to get hurt because you interfered." Olivia placed her hand on her side and held it.

"Listen, Liv, we are doing this because we don't mind. Besides I practically begged my parents to do this."

"Why? Why would you want to help poor old me?" Olivia gave him a weird look.

"Because Liv, I really like you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He placed his hand on her bruised cheek, and gently rubbed it.

"What about Kathy?"

"I broke up with her while you took a shower this morning. What she did last night, really was stupid, and I don't think I can forgive her for it." His eyes showed true emotions, and it broke her heart as she realized he was blaming himself for Kathy's stupidity.

"Don't blame yourself, it was her fault, not yours." Elliot smiled down at her. He rubbed her cheek again.

"Go to sleep, Liv, we have to go to school tomorrow." She nodded and he got up, and laid down on his mattress in the other corner.

* * *

"_Mom?" Olivia looked around and noticed she was in a tiny barren warehouse. In her mothers hand was a gun and Elliot kneeling in front of her. Fear welled up over her as she realized Serena was holding Elliot hostage. "Mom what are you doing?"_

"_Taking him from you like they took you from me." Serena put the gun to Elliot's temple, and pulled down the hammer._

"_Wait." Olivia called to her mother continuing to stare at Elliot's face as he most certainly faced death at the hands of her own mother._

"_Why should I Olivia?"_

"_Because I love him." Olivia looked into his face and for the one moment in this pitiful situation, he looked happy to hear those lovely words. She mouthed I'm so sorry to him and he nodded. He closed his eyes and while Serena laughed on, she pulled the trigger, causing Elliot to land softly by her side on his stomach._

* * *

"No!" Olivia bolted upright causing her side to sear in pain, and Elliot to jump ten feet in the air. After getting his bearings, he rushed to her side as Olivia began to hyperventilate from the dream that now plagued her mind.

"Olivia, what is it?" He sat beside her and held her face in his hands. "Please talk to me." He wiped a tear off her cheek and looked at her scared that something was really hurting her.

"Bad dream…I thought…you died…my mother killed you…Oh my God…" Olivia started crying, and she curled up into his arms. She finally felt safe in knowing he was still alive.

After a few more minutes, Elliot pulled her up to look at him. Her puffy red eyes sprouted more tears and he wiped them off.

"Im still here, nothing is going to happen."

"Stay with me tonight. I need to know your really safe." Olivia was practically begging, and Elliot couldn't deny the fear and pain etched into her face.

"Of course, Olivia." He laid down and she curled into his side making sure the wound that still plagued her side wasn't going to get hurt from the position she was in.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer into his chest.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Surprises

**Here is chapter 7 :)**

**I love love LOVE the reviews but keep them coming.**

**Chapters might be a little longer in coming, The next quarter in school started and i am busy.**

**Keep the reviews coming and I will definitely keep the chapters coming.**

**Hope you like 3**

**

* * *

**Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at Elliot. His features were soft. He looked peaceful. It was a great sight and Olivia smiled.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her as well. "Morning."

"Morning, Elliot."

"Feeling any better now?"

"I slept, thank you."

"What happened in the dream?" Elliot asked positioning himself to look at her.

Olivia sighed, "I realized I was in a tiny empty warehouse. She had you on your knees and a gun to your temple. I asked her why, and she said that she wanted to take something from me since you guys took me away from her. I tried to stop her but she laughed and killed you." Olivia dropped her head and started to cry again. "That's when I woke up."

Elliot wrapped up in his arms again and let her cry. "I'm not going anywhere, Olivia, I promise." He held onto her a little while longer before they had to wake up for school.

They got on the bus together and saw Kathy in the back with Meredith who hadn't been home for a day and a half, because she was mad at joe for kicking Kathy out. Meredith looked at Olivia with a hurtful scowl. She really hated that Olivia had trampled in on their lives.

Olivia ignored her and sat near the front. Elliot sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Don't pay attention to Meredith, she is always disapproving to anything my parents do. Bringing you in to our home, is the ultimate low for her."

"I didn't mean to intrude Elliot."

"I know, don't worry about her, she has always hated anything and everything, she doesn't know how to just accept anything. She even filed for emancipation from our parents."

"Really?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Yeah, she was complaining that they never let her out and be an 'adult', so she asked the courts for emancipation. They denied her because she was only 15 and didn't have a job to support herself once she was on her own. Ever since than, she has been even worse. More cussing, more disappearing, more hateful words. Two days before your attack, she called mom a bitch and mom just let it roll off her shoulders."

"Wow, I've never known anyone to be so hateful towards everything thay have ever known or to even life itself." Olivia sighed, "I mean I could understand if it was someone in my position but she has had a loving home and family this whole time, I didn't."

"Yeah, but your not Meredith, and I know you could never be like that." Olivia smiled at his last remark.

"Thanks."

The bus rolled to a stop in front of their high school. Elliot got off and Olivia right behind him. He took her hand and walked into the big double doors. The cafeteria off to the right was filled with their classmates that were waiting for the first bell. When they walked in, most everyone stopped talking and looked toward Elliot and Olivia, who were holding hands. Apparently no one had ever seen a football player holding the hand of the social outcast.

Elliot ignored everyone and walked through the masses of people to the table in the corner that was unoccupied. They sat down across from each other. Elliot suddenly remembered something and dug through his pockets. It took him a second to pull out the small object out of his jeans. "This is for you."

"A cell phone?" Olivia took it.

"Yeah, mom and dad said that now that your in our house, she requires everyone to carry their phones at all times, and they said you especially, because your mom is still out there."

"Oh…Thank you." Olivia hated that they were spending money on her, but she didn't question it.

"Jake's, Joe's, Bernie's, and my number have all been programmed in. Calls and Texts only."

Olivia nodded and looked at the cell phone. It was the first she had ever owned and she honestly didn't know how to use it. She looked up and smiled at the already smiling Elliot.

"Now since you and I will be in different hallways, keep it on you and use it if anything happens, I'll be right there."

"Alright sounds good to me." The bell rang, telling everyone they had five minutes to get to class. Elliot stood and hugged Olivia lightly.

"Be careful, I'll see you at lunch." He released her and went left to his hallway, Olivia watched him go and then went to the right towards her hallway. She walked alone, through the mass of students. Everyone either turned to look at her, or backed away, or both. They were still utterly amazed that she scored Elliot. But it wasn't like that.

She stopped at her locker and turned to combination. Opening it, she looked inside and saw a dead rat. She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. She quickly pulled out the phone and called Elliot.

"_Liv? Are you okay?"_

Olivia stuttered from not only fear but pain as well. "No, I found something in my locker, and I also fell backwards and hurt myself."

"_What was in your locker?"_

"It's a dead rat with a blue ribbon and a note around it." Everyone started crowding around her.

"_I'll be right there. Don't touch it."_ The dial tone resonated through her ear and Olivia flipped the phone closed. She struggled to get up and was helped to her feet by Elliot who had arrived very quickly.

"El?" Olivia dropped into his embrace while he pulled out his phone and looked into her locker.

"Hey dad, it's Elliot, I need you to come down to the school…Someone left a present in Olivia's locker…right…see ya." He closed the phone and continued to hold Olivia. The bell rang again and everyone dispursed to their classes. While mass exodus happened, a teacher remained to get stragglers to their classes, he saw Elliot and Olivia and walked up to meet them, at her still open locker.

"Guys, you need to get to class."

Elliot turned to him, while Olivia continued to cling to him. "Mr. Pekins, my father is on his way, with a CSI unit to examine Olivia's locker." The bald headed man looked into the open locker and gasped, Elliot saw the mans face and continued for him, "Olivia's mother is a fugitive and she is after her, we are waiting for my dad." Mr. Pekins nodded and rushed to get the principal.

Within minutes, Detective's Stabler and Cragen, nd a small CSI unit arrived to the hallway, and set to work. Detective Stabler came up to the teens, "What happened?"

"I just opened the locker and there it was. My favorite color is blue, and that's the ribbon color, my mom knew that."

"Excuse me, Detective?" The tiny investigator handed him a plastic evidence bag with the note inside of it.

"Thank You, Reg." Detective Stabler read it first handing it to Olivia. She took it and put it in a position for both Elliot and her to read it.

'This is only the beginning for you, love Mommy'

Olivia felt a tear run down her cheek and felt light-headed. She began to stumble and Elliot helped her to the bench and Olivia finally broke down.

"Why is she doing this to me?" Elliot took the note and handed it back to his dad, and enveloped Olivia in his arms.

* * *

**I know I'm mean. LOL!!**

**Review please?  
**


	8. Bonding

**Sorry so long but here is chapter 8**

**Im going on vacation starting tues the 16th... I'll try to write another chapter before i leave but i dont know if i can...**

**I love the reviews please keep them coming...**

**

* * *

**Elliot and Olivia were sent home after CSI started packing up. Joe gave them cab fare and hurried off to the squad car out front. He and Cragen left to get back to the station.

Olivia was quiet, not saying a word since CSI left. They hailed a cab and got in lightly, Elliot spouted off the address and the cabbie jerked forward. Olivia fell into Elliot's embrace and he held her. He really felt bad for her, how could someone do this to their own child. He sighed and stared out the window as Olivia remained buried in his chest.

This was what made him want to be a cop. He hated hearing the stories his father told him about the victims and how they literally break down when this happens. From all the descriptions, he hated seeing someone close to him go through the same thing.

The cabbie stopped, Elliot paid the fare, and they walked into the house. Olivia walked in and placed her bag on the floor and laid down on the couch. Elliot kneeled in front of her.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

She shook her head. Although her eyes were looking at his, he sensed that she wasn't really looking at him, only looking through him.

"Olivia?" he asked calmly.

She burst into tears and Elliot held onto her. Gathering he up into her arms and holding her close for the comfort she needed. It literally broke Elliot's heart to see her in this position.

Elliot let go for a moment and crawled in behind her, Olivia turned toward him and He lied flat. She positioned herself partly on top of him and extended her arm to cover his torso. He wrapped his arms around her as sobs escaped her lips. There was no need for words, they simply held each other till they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jake walked up to the front door, inserted his key and opened the door gently. His father had called him earlier while he was at school and told him what happened. Jake understood and decied to skip his last class to go home early and watch over his little brother and Olivia. He walked in and gently closed the door.

He walked into the living room and saw Elliot and Olivia on the couch asleep. He smiled and backed out of the room, going upstairs to call Joe.

"_Stabler."_ His fathers commanding voice came through after three rings.

"Hey, Dad, Elliot and Olivia are on the couch asleep."

"_Are they okay?"_

"Yeah, physically they look fine, but Olivia's face is red, she must have been crying." Jake heard his father sigh, "Have you discovered anything yet?"

"_Yeah, the note had her mother's fingerprint on it, but the locker didn't, the fingerprint on the locker isn't in the system either."_

"Are you thinking accomplice?"

"_Yeah, for the moment we have to find this accomplice and her mother. Listen jake keep an eye on them, I got to go."_

"Alright Dad, love you."

"_You too, son."_

Jake closed his phone and walked back downstairs and noticed Olivia getting up off a still sleeping Elliot.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Jake, you scared me." Olivia's hand came to her chest and she sighed heavily.

"Sorry, come on, let Elliot sleep, let me make you my world famous omlette."

Olivia smiled, "Sure" She looked back at Elliot and followed his brother into the kitchen.

"So, Olivia, do you like Elliot?" Jake started abruptly.

"Wow, talk about blunt." Olivia said, sitting herself into the chair at the dining room chair. She saw Jake smile and so she answered the question. "Maybe, I don't know, I honestly don't know what it feels like to like someone like that. I mean it feels like I like him but I honestly don't know."

"That's a fantastic answer, The first time I asked Kathy, she said hell yes." Jake began frying the omelette and adding sausage pieces and some cheddar cheese. Olivia smiled lightly.

"Thank You, so Jake tell me, got a girl?"

"Actually yes, Jennie and I have been together for almost three years." Jake finished the omelette's and placed them on plates. He pulled out two forks and brought the plates to the table.

"Wow, three years?" Olivia accepted her plate and smiled. She took her fork and pulled off a piece and shoved it in her mouth.

"Yeah, I Love her and I want to ask her to marry me, but I don't know how. Want to help me? I could use a womans view on how to make it exceptional."

"Sure, I don't mind, got the ring?"

"Yep, I have had it for three months." Jake pulled it out of his pocket and placed the box in her hand. She dropped her fork and opened the box. Inside was a 2 caret, square cut, platinum diamond ring. It was beyond gorgeous, and perfect.

"That is a fantastic ring. That's beautiful." Olivia closed the box and handed it back to Jake.

"Thank you, now what do you ladies like?"

"Well I'm a bit more tomboyish so what does Jennie like?"

"Pink, and she loves picnics and staring at the stars." Olivia cocked an eyebrow, as in giving him a 'duh' expression. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we like the romantic stuff and when it comes from the heart, it makes it all that much better. It makes it so much more personal, that we get more emotional."

"So…you want me to make a night time picnic in some secluded area, looking at the stars on a pink blanket and ask her then?"

"I didn't have to come up with a single thing." Olivia smiled and took another bite. "This omelette is very good."

"Told you." Jake took another bite himself, and smiled at Olivia.

They finished their omelette's and washed the dishes. In the middle of washing, Elliot came in.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

Jake looked up at his baby bro an smiled, "I made Olivia an omelette and we had a nice talk."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later, I got to call Jennie and ask her to meet me tonight." Jake placed the last plate in the strainer and walked off winking at Olivia on the way out.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked smiling.

"He asked me for some help on something." Olivia smiled placing the dish towel on the counter.

"And that would be?"

"I don't know if Jake wants me too, so I think I'll let him tell you when he wants too." Olivia smiled.

"Oh, that's mean." Elliot joked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Olivia shrugged than laughed at the face Elliot gave her. She stuck her tongue out and Elliot laughed, than kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

**PLease review....**


	9. Truth Hurts

**So I wrote another... however there will not be another for a week.**

**It's a busy week for me...visiting family and than my cousins wedding**

**I know how it sucks not getting another chapter...if i get another chance to write another while im gone...i will**

**But its unlikely.**

**This story has also taken a weird twist, I could not help it...**

**

* * *

**Olivia and Elliot did some homework that his friend was so kind to get for them. After doing homework, they sat on the couch and watched tv. Elliot sat against the arm of the couch, and Olivia sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her while she lied in his embrace.

Bernie arrived later and walked in doting on Olivia after hearing what happened from Joe. "Oh, Olivia, honey are you alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stabler." She got up from Elliot's embrace to give Bernie the chance to hug her.

"Bernie please." Elliot stood and smiled at his mother.

"Bernie." Olivia stated.

"I'm so sorry this has to happen to you."

"I'll be alright." Olivia sighed and Elliot knew she was lying.

"Okay, let me make dinner and we can eat." Olivia and Elliot nodded. Bernie left them in the living room, however Olivia turned around Elliot and ran up the stairs. Elliot followed her into his room and sat next to her as she buried her head in a pillow.

"Olivia?" Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it in small circles.

"El, I want this to end."

"I know."

A knock came to his bedroom door and Elliot got up and opened it. Joe stood on the other side with a female in a dark suit. "Son, we need to talk to you?"

Elliot stood to the side and they walked in. Elliot sat on the bed, next to Olivia who had moved to a sitting position. "Elliot, Olivia this is Marshall Heather Renfro from Albany, she is here to take you into Witness Protection."

"What?" Olivia asked obviously unreceptive to the idea.

"Your mother is off radar again, she may be a drunk but she is very good. We can't find her and your honestly not safe here." Joe said turning to Marshal Renfro to explain the rest.

"New York State is offering to place you both in Witness Protection, a house, two cars, and jobs are waiting on you. You can stay in until your mother is caught, and leave after if you wish."

Elliot turned to Olivia, and the fear in her eyes gave him a worried feeling. "What would be our cover story?"

Marshal Renfro took the chair from Elliot's desk and sat down. "We have a story down that you and Olivia got married after she graduated from High School. Being Newlyweds, you wanted to move away from Maine and moved to Albany. We have secured you a job at a high school teaching Weight Training and as an assistant football coach. We also got Olivia a job at a Bridal Studio as a Sales Associate."

Olivia sighed and buried her head. Elliot put his arm on her for comfort. After a minute, she sighed then picked up her backpack. She opened and screamed when she saw another rat in a blue ribbon with yet another note attached. Joe grabbed the backpack and moved it to the side.

"Olivia, I can't protect you while your mother is still here. We need to place you guys in witness protection." Joe was persistent, and Olivia noticed the fear in his eyes.

"As long as we can come back when its done. I want updates and everything while we are in. I also want a secure phone that Elliot and I can have to contact, Elliot's family with. If not, at least Joe."

Marshal Renfro sighed than agreed, "Pack two bags, we are leaving in one hour say goodbye to everyone."

Elliot and Olivia nodded. Elliot turned to his father, "Why am I going in? I thought it was only immediate family?"

"Well since Olivia doesn't have any immediate family I got them to take you as well, I don't want her alone." Elliot nodded and turned to Olivia who looked up at him and nodded. She wanted to be strong and be able to do this for the people who considered her family.

Olivia packed her bag with all the things she retained from her old house, and Elliot packed a duffel of clothes, and his backpack with some other items of value he wanted to keep with him.

They walked downstairs and noticed Joe and Bernie and Jake sitting in the living room sad. Bernie burst into tears as she landed on Joe's side, upset of losing her baby boy.

Elliot ran to his parents and hugged them tightly. "I love you mom, dad, I'll miss you both."

"We love you too." Joe said lightly. Olivia came up behind Elliot and he wrapped his arms around her.

Jake came up to Olivia, and hugged her as tightly as he could. She smiled at him, "See you around, 'sis'"

Olivia smiled as Elliot and Jake hugged, "I love you Jake."

"I love you too, baby bro."

Marshal Renfro appeared, "I'm sorry, but its time we left."

Elliot grabbed his bags and Olivias as they followed the Marshal to the van out front. They piled in and they were off.

They drove for thirty minutes, made a van change in a warehouse and were on their way again.

Marshal Renfro turned to them after two more hours, "We are thirty minutes out. Take these, put them on, it will help with the cover."

Olivia took the box, and opened it. It was a jewelry box with three rings held tightly in the foam. One was a wide male's ring, she plucked it out and handed it to Elliot. He placed it on his left ring finger and watched her take the tinier wedding band that looked like his and engagement ring that had a good 1 caret diamond in it. She placed them on her left hand and looked up at his face.

"Your names are Olivia and Elliot Samson, newlyweds from Augusta, Maine. As I said before, Elliot you will be a Weight Training Teacher at Green Tech High School on 321 Northern Boulevard, actually a few streets down from your new house. Olivia, you will be working at a David's Bridal on 1440 Central Avenue, little farther away, but that's really the best we could do, given that your 'just out of high school'. You guys are living at 109 Thornton St. near Tivoli Park. Now the one thing you must remember is that, you can not mention anything to anyone about your past. Anything. If anyone finds out, it could get back to your parents or even yours Olivia."

"We are here ma'am." The driver said.

"Alright let's go, get your stuff." They did, and stepped outside the van, that sped off, to see a one level rancher before them. "Welcome to your new life."

* * *

**I know I'm mean...I'm sorry**

**Please Review... Please  
**


	10. Mr and Mrs Samson

**I am in Ohio...but i got done early on some things i had to do....and got stranded in the house all by my self so here is the tenth chapter...**

**Loves the reviews please keep it up...**

**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…

Olivia drove the tiny older model Saturn SL2 series car that she received from Witness Protection, back to their house from the bridal studio. She worked from 9-3 every day, and went home to cook dinner for her 'husband' Elliot. He worked at the school from 9-3 and then had football practice for two hours after.

It had been two weeks and Olivia and Elliot had settled in nicely into their new life in Albany. She missed the smell and the sounds of the bigger city. However she felt better knowing that everyone was safe and sound while her mother still roamed the streets of New York city looking for her.

She parked the car in the garage and walked inside to the kitchen first placing the keys on the island and walking toward the bedroom stripping her suit jacket and finding her favorite pair of cotton drawstring pants and t-shirt.

She heard the garage door open again and looked at her watch curiously. It was only 330. She than heard Elliot's Ford Ranger enter the garage and turn off. She opened the door and Elliot came up and hugged her tightly. "Hey, your home early?"

"No practice tonight, the team went out for some pizza with the other coaches but I told them I wanted to spend tonight at home with my wife."

"Ah," Olivia giggled and her head fell into his chest. He held her and kissed her head.

"So What's for dinner, Liv?"

"You know, I just got home and was going to start when I heard you coming into the house." Olivia and Elliot released each other and Olivia walked to the fridge.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Olivia turned to him.

"Let's go out."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Elliot smiled and Olivia seemed to like the idea because she began to smile.

"Sure, we have been couped up in this house for far too long."

"Alright, good, because I got us a reservation at that Italian place downtown, you've been dying to try."

"That one that Rita next door told us about but said it was next to impossible to get into?"

Elliot gave her his crooked smile the one that she only seen him give her. "Yep."

Olivia shrieked and ran into his arms. He spun her around and placed her on her feet.

"So lets get dressed and we'll leave."

"Alright."

Olivia and Elliot walked back into their bedroom and looked into their closet. Elliot very easily pulled out his suit and laid it across the only bed.

Olivia stood in front of their closet still trying to decide on something to wear. Elliot saw her dilemma and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Livvie, you'll look great in anything."

"Thank you." Olivia turned in his arms and hugged him lightly. He released her and let her return to the closet. She quickly pulled out a light blue knee length satin dress. She laid it across the bed along with his and looked up at him. He winked and they continued to get ready.

Elliot took his suit and moved it to one of the empty rooms in their house and let her take the bedroom, she smiled as she took a curling iron and created light waves in her shoulder length hair. She applied the light make-up she always wore. She stepped into the strapless dress and pulled it up and zipped it up.

The satin cascaded down to her knees and she took a few long glances in the mirror before filling her clutch and walked to meet Elliot.

Elliot stood in the living room in his black suit. He opted to forgo the tie and leave the white button up unbuttoned at the top.

He honestly looked great and it made Olivia look to him breathless. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You look amazing Liv."

She giggled, "Not too bad yourself, Mr. Samson."

"Ready, Mrs. Samson."

"Absolutely." Elliot took her hand and her jacket and they walked into the garage.

He helped her into the Ranger and then got in himself and they were off.

* * *

Albany was like any city. Sprawling tall buildings, lights, a lot of people and many places that looked more expensive than anything.

The Italian restaurant came into view and Olivia became more excited. Elliot laughed at her exuberance, and pulled into the valet area.

A valet ran up to Elliot and stepped inside the truck. He ran over to Olivia's side of the truck and took her hand from the other Valet that helped her out.

The Italian restaurant was like something out of a book, or movie. The walls had pictures of rustic Tuscan Villas, mixed in with famous Italian landmarks, like the tower at Piza, the Sistine chapel, the Vatican, the channels in Venice, and the vineyards in Florence. The tables were small with candles set on top of them giving the room a romantic ambiance to the already dark room.

The Maitrede stood in front and looked official. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I got a reservation for Samson, 2."

The man looked over his leather bound log book, than stopped on a name and tapped twice, "Here you are, Samson, 2. Follow me."

He grabbed two menus and Olivia smiled up at Elliot as they followed the guy to a well lit table near the middle of the room.

"Thank You, Sir." Elliot said taking a chair and motioning Olivia to sit down. She did and than Elliot sat down.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter came up to them from really out of nowhere.

"Oh, Um, Can I get a Diet Coke." Olivia asked.

He nodded and looked Elliot, "I'll just take a regular soda." Being that they were still underage, it still meant that they had to have soda.

They looked at the menus, glancing at each other in the process. Elliot did catch her in one of these glances and smiled. She smiled back, than blushed and raised the menu to hide her face.

Dinner was fantastic. Olivia ordered Pasta Manicotti and Sausage, and Elliot ordered the Shrimp Alfredo. They ate in silence with odd touches and smiles from across the table.

After their somewhat quiet dinner, Elliot paid the bill and they went to their waiting car. Elliot looked at Olivia after they got into the car, "It's close to 8, want to catch a movie?"

"Let's go home and watch a movie, I just want to be at home with you alone." Olivia smiled and took Elliot's hand. He smiled and nodded and drove to their home.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	11. Loving You

**Here is the rated M chapter i know you have been waiting for...**

**I love all of those that reviewed.**

**Hope you like it, and as always please review...**

**

* * *

**They arrived back at their one level rancher and got out of the car. The entered through the door in the garage which led to the kitchen and den. Turning left Olivia jumped onto the couch near the back window of their den. Elliot came in behind her and sat next to her.

Olivia placed her head on his lap, and Elliot turned the TV on. They sat there for a minute checking the Guide to find a movie they would both enjoy watching. Olivia picked many romantic comedy's to the disdain of Elliot and Elliot picked many horror/action movies that would have left Olivia cringing in fear. Finally after many funny debates and arguments, they fell onto Wall-E. They figured it was a safe bet considering it was simply a cartoon.

While watching, Elliot played with her hair, it was like they had been married for years and had done this so many times before. It was a wonderful picture of happiness in their tiny home.

"Aw, that's so cute." Olivia said looking at pointing to the television in front of them.

"What is, Liv?"

"Wall-E has fallen in love with Eve and Eve has no idea. But Wall-E is trying hard to tell her." Olivia smiled, her head still on his lap.

Elliot smiled too, because Wall-E was in the exact same predicament as himself. Sure Olivia and Elliot liked each other, but Elliot wanted to tell her that he loved her. He did. Ever since the moment, he met her there was something about her that made him go weak in the knees. Helping her with her mother only further increased this love. He smiled down at the face that was still glued to the television. He wanted to tell her, but also was afraid it would scare her. He continued to play with her hair.

Olivia continued to face the television but didn't really watch it. She was thinking about Elliot and how much she really loved him. He helped her when she honestly felt like she had nowhere to go. He was a part of her now in so many ways and it scared her to think that he would leave if ever she told him how she felt.

The movie ended, and Olivia picked herself off of Elliot's lap. They looked at each other for a brief moment.

"I have something to tell you." They both said at once.

"You first, Liv." Elliot said lightly.

"No, you." Elliot nodded and turned to face her.

"I want to tell you something but I honestly don't know what will happen if I do."

"Just tell me please." Her eyes begged, hoping he was going to say the thing she wanted to hear.

"Ok, I love you Liv, I have for awhile, I hope you feel the same way." Elliot smiled and took her hand in his. Olivia smiled back than her lips crashed onto his.

He smiled into the kiss and lifted her to sit on his lap, straddling him. She laughed and continued to kiss him.

Once air became necessary she pulled from him and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Elliot, you have saved me in so many ways."

Elliot smiled and pulled her toward him again. He kissed her, this time using to tongue to gain entry to her mouth. She opened carefully while his tongue found hers.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, however after a more moments, Olivia jumped. "What is it, Liv?"

"That." She pointed down, and he smiled blushing at the obvious erection that had formed underneath her. His pants were stretched from it as well.

"Sorry about that." He tried to maneuver himself so it wasn't so obvious but every way he turned seemed to get worse.

"It's okay." Olivia tried to deal with it, but it made her want him so much. He settled into his previous position and pulled her to him again.

Olivia made no effort to pull away, but instead increased the intensity. She smiled into their kiss.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him now. She stood up and extended her hand, he hesitated only for moment before taking it and following her to the master bedroom.

She pulled him inside and closed the door behind her. Olivia kissed the waiting man in front of her before pushing him into a sitting position on the bed. She straddled on his lap, resting herself against his rock hard erection.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as his kisses covered her neck. She moaned in pleasure, never before feeling a sensation such as this.

She pulled away only to look in his eyes. Her eyes begged to him. "Are you sure? Right now?"

She simply nodded her head and he helped her stand and unzipped her dress. He let it fall revealing her in only her panties. She turned to him and unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall to the floor as well. His chiseled chest gave off a light tan, and it made her want him even more.

She set to work on his pants letting them fall gracefully to the floor in a heap at his legs. The erection remained in his boxers, and she looked up at him. He kissed her fully, but then surprised him when she took her nails and stroked through the fabric, making him shutter in pleasure.

He pulled away from their kiss and she gave him a smile to break the bank. He took her and gently laid her on the bed.

Looking down he saw the one thing standing in his way. Her underwear. Now Elliot was a virgin, he was proud of that, especially since Kathy was wanting him so much, he had enough restraint to withhold himself from it.

However now was completely different, here was a woman he truly loved and didn't want to lose. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia moved to her knees and kneeled on the bed in front of him as he stood at the end of the bed. She was going to say something but stopped and kissed him once again. It was more gentle than the ones before so much more full of passion and love. "Elliot, I have never been so sure of anything."

He kissed her and pushed her down on the bed once again, covering her with his body.

Elliot grabbed the waist band of her tiny panties and pulled them down. She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down as well. After kicking those aside they laid there naked, his erection pressing against her firm stomach.

She moaned her desire and he moved down so his mouth was over her lower area. After spreading her legs he noticed she was warm and began to move his lips all over her clit. She continued to moan, even after he stuck one finger into her core.

She very nearly screamed. Elliot paused for a moment and looked to her. She was a virgin also. This was going to get interesting.

He stopped and rose up to cover her once again. He could his own time coming, so he positioned himself over her. She looked up and nodded. Fear was written on her face, and Elliot bent down to her ear. "Let me love you Olivia."

This seemed to calm her down a bit, and she nodded a little more exuberantly. He positioned himself at her core. He wanted to make the first thrust somewhat easier. "Olivia, look at me." She did, "I love you, Olivia." As he said it, he thrust into her hard, and she screamed as he knew her virginity had been taken.

A tear fell down her eye, and Elliot caught it, "Should I stop?"

"No, it's ok, I love you too, please keep going." He nodded and thrust into her gently. She moaned each time it happened. She could feel a tingly sensation at her core and knew this is what an orgasm was going to feel like. "Harder, El, please."

He obliged and as he thrust harder, he sped up a little bit. His head went back as well, as he continued. He moaned and continued to go faster.

"I'm coming, El."

"Me too, Liv." He sped up even faster, and soon she was echoing through the halls of their tiny house.

Their simultaneous climax's were hit at the same time as Elliot emptied his seed into her. He dropped beside her in exhaustion, and she turned to him. She kissed him gently and smiled.

"I love you so much, El."

"I love you too, Liv."

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.


	12. Jake and Meredith

**Sorry so long...death in the family, and i know this is just a filler chapter...**

**More to come soon....  
**

**

* * *

****Set three weeks after last chapter!!!**

Olivia sat up abruptly in bed waking Elliot in the process. A sheet of sweat glazed her body. Elliot pulled her to him and held her closely.

Her dreams were getting worse and more vivid, and only recently had the dreams progressed to Jake actually dying in front of her.

However Olivia cringed as she remembered the dream that just plagued her.

"Liv? Please tell me?"

Olivia looked up at him, and saw his worried features. She nodded and Elliot let her go to sit in front of him.

"It was the same as before except it wasn't Jake that was being chased by my mother, it was you being chased by Meredith?"

"Meredith?"

"Yeah, I don't get it."

A knock at the front door startled them. They looked at the clock, it reading 3:30 am.

They walked out to the front door, and opened it. "Heather?"

She walked in followed by another Marshal, this time a man. "Olivia, Elliot, this is Deputy US Marshal Jeremy Jones, my partner. We need to talk to you."

"Come in." Olivia waved her hand to motion them to sit down.

Elliot and Olivia sat across from them. "What's going on?" Elliot asked lightly.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this." Heather started. She looked to her silent partner, than back to the two in front of her. "Jake's in the hospital, he was attacked."

Olivia gasped and looked at Elliot. "Is he going to be alright?"

Heather sighed, "We don't know, but that's not all."

"There's more?" Olivia said her head shooting up looking at Heather with teary eyes.

Her partner, Jeremy looked up, speaking for the first time since their arrival. "Meredith is missing. NYPD is labeling her as a fugitive. They believe she is your mothers accomplice."

Elliot looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"From what we can ascertain, she was attempting to get Jake to reveal your location. He wouldn't so she attacked him with a tire iron."

Olivia sniffled, "Is Jake going to be okay?"

"He has massive internal bleeding, but he is stable." They nodded their heads, but Elliot looked at the two Marshals in front of him.

"What about my mom and dad?"

"They're fine, Joe is keeping Bernie at the stationhouse."

"Alright, What can we do?"

"Nothing, stay here, keep up the cover. That's what Bernie and Joe told us to tell yu, they want you two safe and sound." Heather and Jeremy stood up and walked to the door. "Be safe both of you."

Olivia nodded and closed the door behind them. She turned back to Elliot who looked as if he lost a part of his soul. She came to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, its not your fault."

"If I had never come in to your home, my mother would never have done this."

"Did you hear Heather? It wasn't your mother, it was my sister. She did this to her own brother. My brother." Elliot buried his face in his hands again, while Olivia still had her arms wrapped around hers.

"He'll be okay."

He turned to look at her and smiled, "Thank you, for everything Liv."

"I didn't do anything that needs thanking."

Elliot smiled and kissed her which she gladly accepted.

* * *

Olivia woke up slightly uncomfortable. After gaining her bearings, she realized she fell asleep with Elliot on their couch. The events from the night before came back into perspective. It was all so clear, and se suddenly felt sick.

She pulled out from under Elliot causing him to fall against the floor while she ran off to the bathroom. He did follow her and walked in on her unloading in their bathroom. He knealt down and picked her hair out of her face. She finished quickly, moving her head back up. He released her hair, and rubbed circles into her back. She leaned back into him and he held her. "Are you alright?"

"I am now, I was feeling fine until I woke up. I just felt nauseas."

"Well, you feel like breakfast, it is Saturday and our day off?" Elliot asked lightly.

"A little, maybe some eggs?" Olivia made the demand sound like an innocent question. He laughed and kissed her nose.

"Take a quick shower, and they will be ready when your done, ok?"

"Okay." Olivia was helped up by Elliot who than left to give her some privacy. Olivia turned on the water, and stepped in after stripping her pajamas. The hot water was always a friend to Olivia in some way or the other. It helped her to think, to wash away the pain from years past, or simply to get away from things she had no control over. The heat cleared her head to help her think all the time, however this time her thoughts were filled that of her mother and the girl she took under her wing. Meredith. Why did that girl hate her so much to want to side with her mother and destroy her.

She finished and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around herself and walked back into their room. The smell of his famous eggs and beef made Olivia smile. She quickly changed into another tshirt and jeans, and walked out into the kitchen watching him divide the eggs between the two plates.

"Mmm…smells amazing." Olivia said walking into the kitchen.

Elliot smiled and placed the skillet back on the stove. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and hugged him from behind. He smiled and laid his hands on hers. He took her hand and pulled her around to face him. He kissed her lightly.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, El." She kissed him again, "But I want these eggs."

Elliot chuckled and they grabbed the plates, sitting at their breakfast nook, eating and laughing.


	13. Doctor says

**Sorry its been so long. Ill post soon.**

**Please send the love.**

* * *

Over the next week Olivia and Elliot, played life as normal in their little home in Albany, while receiving updates on Jake's condition and the well-being of Elliot's family. Jake had finally gone home and his fiancé Jennie was at his side except for work. Bernie was at the stationhouse with Joe while they continued to find Serena and Meredith.

Olivia received the day off of work on that following Friday, to head to the doctors' office for a check-up.

She headed into the brightly lit office lobby, and signed her name on the tablet before sitting down. Even though she assured Elliot that he could go to work, she really wished he was here with her right now. She looked around at the other women in the office. Two were pregnant, one was older, and another looked about her age. She began to think to herself when she saw the two pregnant women sitting in the room with her. Being that she was only seventeen, she was sort of scared of having a baby, but on the other end, she was excited.

"Olivia Samson?"

She looked up and saw a nurse standing there with a clipboard. "Yes?"

"Dr. Beresford will see you now." Olivia stood and followed the nurse into the back, and into a room at the end of a white hallway. She sat on a table and the nurse took her blood pressure, her heart rate, temperature, and some blood for some bloodwork.

The nurse left her for a moment, and she looked around. A sink lay to her left, and an unltrasound machine to her right. Behind her was a window wall, pointing to the golf course in the back. She got up and looked out at the green and saw three older gentlemen hitting their golf balls into the hole.

"Mrs. Samson?" Olivia turned around and saw a thirty something male doctor at the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Beresford."

"Oh, hello." Olivia walked to the table and sat down, at the same time extending her trembling hand.

"I just have a few questions for you, to finish up your file." Olivia nodded, for him to continue. "How old are, Olivia?"

"17."

"Married, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Name of your spouse?" Dr. Beresford asked lightly still looking at his clipboard.

"Elliot Samson."

"Ok, how long have you been married?"

"Five weeks, we just moved here from Maine." Dr. Beresford nodded, than set his clipboard down and pulled out his stethoscope.

"I need to hear your heart." She nodded and breathed whenever he told her too.

After a few more basic tests, a tall blonde nurse came in and handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it a second then nodded and the blonde nurse smiled than bounced off, shutting the door behind her.

"Mrs. Samson, your blood work results have come in."

"And?"

"Mrs. Samson, your pregnant." Olivia let out a sigh and looked stunned. "Mrs. Samson."

"How far along?"

"It looks like four weeks." Dr. Beresford smiled and Olivia smiled as well. "Congratulations."

Olivia stood and shook her doctors hand. "Thank you doctor."

"Let me get you the name of a great prenatal vitamin and the name of an OBGYN that I recommend."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Mrs. Samson, just get me a picture of your baby ok?"

Olivia laughed, "Absolutely."

* * *

Olivia arrived home, happier than ever. She laid the stuff from her doctor on the counter and started on dinner.

Elliot arrived home 40 minutes later, tired but once he smelled the pot roast that tickled his nose, all that went away.

"Liv?" he walked into the kitchen and saw her pull the roast out of the oven.

"Hey, El, welcome home."

"What's with the roast?" He asked taking a good sniff of it before kissing Olivia on the forehead.

"Let's eat first, news later."

"News, what news?" Elliot asked, however Olivia kissed him again, and went into the dining room setting the roast on the table.

Elliot sat down and ate his dinner with Olivia although dying to know what her news was. The roast was amazing and Elliot was loving it.

They sat down on the couch and Olivia turned on some music, to help the mood.

"Elliot, I need to tell you something and I honestly have no idea what you are going to think when I do tell you."

"Just tell me, Liv, please." Elliot begged taking her hand in his.

"I went to the doctor to have a normal check-up and he took some blood work. Elliot, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her stunned, as if not expecting what he just heard. "What?"

"El, I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Olivia nodded and Elliot pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for us."

"Are you seriously ok with this?"

"Yeah, Olivia, I love you, and I couldn't be more happier."

"I love you too, Elliot." Olivia kissed him and they smiled.

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Finding one of the Two

**Here it is... I'm bringing action to all of you...I've gotten a little soft on this story so I'm working on getting Olivia and Elliot back to the NYC...hope you like it**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot piled into his Ranger, and headed downtown to the OBGYN's office that Dr. Beresford had recommended. Elliot was becoming more of a sweetheart with each passing day. He was also thrilled to the idea of being a father. They also told Bernie and Joe about the pregnancy. Although not thrilled at the idea, of being pregnant so soon, and so young, they accepted the idea, and expressed their desire to have them home soon.

Jake also expressed his desire to have his brother and his girlfriend back, so that Elliot could be in his wedding as his best man, which Elliot graciously accepted.

Elliot smiled at Olivia next to him and took her hand as they traveled down 8th street in the heart of downtown. He quickly pulled off into a parking garage and up three levels before he finally parked. Elliot came around to Olivia's side and helped her out of the car. "You ready, Liv?"

"I don't know, I'm seventeen, and your eighteen, when are we ever ready for a baby? How are we going to get into the police academy back home?" Olivia said, whispering to him as they walked toward the elevator.

"I don't know, Liv, we'll figure it out. Okay." She smiled and nodded than dropped her head to his shoulder, and they got into the elevator.

The elevator traveled to the fifth floor and they walked out and into the main building. The doctors office appeared before them and Olivia's hand tightened on Elliot's.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, Elliot, I'm ok, let's do this." Olivia started for the door, but Elliot held her back for a moment.

"Liv, I love you, you know that right?" Elliot pulled her close and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I know, Elliot, I'm just scared, I mean all I have is you, and this one girl at David's that is starting to become a friend. I wish I had your mother around, I am desperately wanting someone who has had a kid before, to help me through this."

"I understand, Liv. We can do this together, I will always be here for you." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Elliot leaned down and kissed her lips. It was quick, but it lasted a lifetime to Olivia. Each of his kisses did. She smiled up at him, "Ready?"

"Yeah." They walked into the office and sat down waiting for their turn.

* * *

Joe walked into the station with Bernie in tow. Bernie sat on the chair next to her husbands desk and pulled out the book in her tote. She opened it up and started reading as Joe grabbed his coffee and sat down at his desk, to begin looking that had been sitting on his desk since the beginning of the whole Serena situation started.

The file also contained that of his daughter Meredith. The daughter they thought they knew, the one that decided to go against everyone she knew.

Don Cragen came in and saw the two sitting down. He walked up the his partner, "Hey, Stabler, we got something."

"What is it, Don?"

"We got a lead on your daughter, Meredith is living in the Benson home next door to you." Don said lightly.

"Are you serious, she's been next door the entire time?" Joe said getting up, and looking at him.

"Yeah, apparently she has been living there since she left your house."

"Ok, well lets go get Meredith and find out whats going on." Joe said grabbing his coat and kissing Bernie on the way out the door.

"Be safe, my love, and don't hurt her."

"I won't Bernie." Joe and Don left the station, and headed toward Queens to the Benson household.

Once there, they got out and went inside. The lights were off and it looked abandoned but upstairs, the sound of music touched their ears. They headed up the stairs quietly and slowly in case Meredith was there. They didn't want to lose her.

At the top of the stairs, they headed to the area of Olivia's old room. Opening the door quietly, they saw Meredith sitting on her stomach, staring through the window that housed Elliot's room. The music up high enough that she didn't hear Don come up behind her and pulled her up, ripping handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Meredith screamed, getting her arms put behind her and chained. "Daddy?"

"Hello, Meredith." Joe said lightly, as she was turned to face him, still being held by Cragen.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She started to whine and Joe simply shook his head.

"Meredith, I do this with no pleasure, Meredith Stabler, you are under arrest for assault of Jake Stabler, and an accomplice to the assault and harassment of Olivia Benson, you have the right to remain silent, you give up the right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you also have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, which I will not provide, one will be appointed to you."

"Daddy, please don't do this, Im sorry." She cried as they walked her down the stairs and out to the car sitting out front. They shoved her into the back and took her back to the station.

They walked her in and once Meredith saw her mother, she started crying again. "Mommy? Mommy, please talk sense into Dad, please?"

"No, Meredith, I won't."

"Mommy?" Meredith asked, fear in her voice.

"No, this time I won't help you. You beat up Jake, and are conspiring with Olivia's mother. No, this time you are going to take responsibility for your own actions. Joe." With understanding, Joe grabbed Meredith arm and dragged her to the interrogation room.

* * *

Olivia's fidgeting became worse as they waited in the waiting room. Elliot took her hand and held it, "It's going to be okay."

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Olivia Samson?"

Elliot and Olivia stood up and followed the nurse back into the room. They sat her on the table and Elliot took the seat next to her. He also took her hand and held it, as Dr. Williams came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marie Williams. How are you today, Mrs. Samson?"

"Nervous."

"Who do you have with you today?" Dr. Williams shook his hand.

"This is Elliot, my husband, and the father."

"Nice to meet you Elliot."

"You as well."

"Well, have you started your pre-natal's yet, Olivia?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Oh, yeah, Dr. Beresford gave me the name of some, I am taking them now."

"Good, well lets take a look shall we?" Olivia nodded and Elliot squeezed her hand gently. Dr. Williams pulled over the ultrasound placed the wand over Olivia's firm stomach and searched for the fetus. "There it is."

Olivia and Elliot looked to the screen and saw their small child. It was a sight unlike any other. They felt love and happiness flow through them.

Elliot looked at Olivia's bright face, their eyes full of tears and smiles. "I love you, Elliot."

"I love you, too, Liv." He kissed her lips gently.

* * *

Don Cragen took the file from Joe, in the gallery that was on the other side of the interrogation room, and walked in, to Meredith who sat there holding her head in her still shackled hands.

"Detective Cragen, please let me go. I didn't do anything."

"On the contrary, Meredith, you are here, because of your dealings with Serena Benson, in her attempt to find her daughter, and in so doing, you attacked your brother. Now…" Don slapped the file against the metal table than sat down across from her. "I will ask one time, Where is Serena?"


	15. Alex Cabot

**Here is another one, I hope you like it, this is my favorite chapter so far. Please Review**

* * *

Last time on 'You Belong With Me'

_Don Cragen took the file from Joe, in the gallery that was on the other side of the interrogation room, and walked in, to Meredith who sat there holding her head in her still shackled hands._

"_Detective Cragen, please let me go. I didn't do anything."_

"_On the contrary, Meredith, you are here, because of your dealings with Serena Benson, in her attempt to find her daughter, and in so doing, you attacked your brother. Now…" Don slapped the file against the metal table than sat down across from her. "I will ask one time, Where is Serena?"_

* * *

Meredith looked at her father's partner, and cocked her head in a 'why are you asking me' kind of fashion. "You honestly think I would know where she is?"

"Uh…yeah, because you beat up Jake for information on where Olivia and Elliot are." Don said crossing his forearms and leaning them onto the table.

"For one, I don't know where the bitch is. And two, Jake got what he deserved anyway." Meredith said, sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"What do you mean Jake got what he deserved?" Don asked, looking straight at her.

"When that bitch came into our house and Elliot chose her over Kathy, that's when I knew Olivia had to be taken out. She came into our home and my mother and father doted on her welcomed her into my family. She had no right to invade on my family like that." Meredith was pissed and by this moment was up and walking around the room. "Even Jake was suckered into believing her."

"Meredith, sit down."

"No," She walked to the window and started banging on it. "Daddy I know your back there, answer me."

Joe and Bernie were standing on the other side on the one way mirror looking at the daughter they no longer knew. She changed from the innocent young cheerleader to a monster that wanted revenge. Bernie felt herself stiffen as Meredith continued to bang on the window. Joe looked down at his wife and saw a tear fall down her eye. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she fell into his side. "Come on, Bernie, let me take you home. Jake is there with Jennie, they can watch you, while I finish up here."

Bernie nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away from the mirror. She took one last look at her daughter that was now being forced by Don to move away from the window.

Joe helped her grab her things, informed his captain that he would be back, and walked Bernie out to the car and took her back to the house in Queens.

Once he came back, he walked into the interrogation room, where Don and Meredith still remained. Once he walked through the doors, Meredith jumped up and ran to her father. She wrapped her arms around him, but Joe grabbed her arms and pushed her back to the chair. "Daddy?"

"Meredith, why did you attack Jake?"

"Daddy?" Meredith was now whining, and Joe was staring down at her.

"Answer me, Meredith." Joe voice boomed his command, and it made Meredith jump.

"Serena, met me near the house, and asked why I was crying, it was after Olivia came into the house, I told her why and she told me who she was, and what she wanted to do to her daughter. I was so caught up in my hatred for her, I agreed. I planted the rat in her locker and after her and Elliot left, she was dying to know where she was. I knew Jake knew, I had heard you all talking to them one night. I followed Jake and when I got to a place where I could get away with it, I beat him trying to get the information of where they were. He refused to speak, and so I left him. I called 911 and used a lower tone to call in for an ambulance to find him."

"Is that all?" Joe asked boldly.

"Yes, sir." Meredith said, wiping a tear away from her eye, as her father stood over her.

"Where is Serena?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Meredith said lightly.

"Where is she!!!" Joe yelled louder. His patience was wearing thin, and it only made it worse that his own daughter was stonewalling him.

"Daddy, I don't know, the last time I saw her, she was leaving her house two hours before you found me inside." Joe and Don looked at each other, pain etched in their faces, realizing they missed her.

"Don?"

"Yeah, Joe?" Don asked getting up from his steel chair.

"Take Meredith to her arraignment." Joe turned on his heel listening to Meredith scream for him. He ignored her, and the screams died down as the door shut.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived home from their appointment and Olivia pulled out her cell.

"Who are you calling, sweetie?" Elliot asked, wrapping his arms around her as she stood in the living room.

"Alex, I want her to see this." Olivia placed the phone on her ear, and lifted up the sonogram so she could see her baby.

"It's pretty exciting isn't it?" Elliot asked. She could feel the smile he had, against the skin of her neck.

"Yeah, I love you…Hey, Alex, it's Olivia." Elliot unwrapped his arms from around her and mouthed I love you too, before walking to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of milk. "Yeah, I wanna show you something, and anyway, I think it's time you met my husband." Elliot smiled at her, "Ok, I'll see you in twenty."

Olivia had hung up, and placed the phone on the coffee table and walked toward the man in the doorway. She took the glass of milk and took a swig before handing it back to her. "So, who is Alex again?"

"I work with Alex, at the bridal store. She is three years older than me, but te closest to my age at where I work. She is pre-law and is working at the shop to pay for Law school at NYU. She and I have gotten to know each other, and even though im lying to her, I really like her."

"That's good. I'm glad you have made a friend." Elliot leaned down to her face and kissed her cheek.

A knock at the door, startled them lightly, but Olivia smiled and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a bubbly blonde haired woman, about 21 years old. "Olivia!"

"Alex! Welcome to my home." Olivia hugged the blonde and ushered her in and closed the door.

Walking in, Elliot came to the middle of the living room, and met Olivia and Alex. "Alex, this is my husband Elliot, El, this is my friend, Alex Cabot."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you Elliot, Olivia speaks so highly of you. She really does love you."

Olivia gently hit Alex on the chest, "Alex!"

"It's okay, Liv, I love you too." He kissed her cheek. "Actually sweetie, I have to run, the team wants to run some drills." Olivia nodded and smiled. "I'll leave you two to talk alone, Alex it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Bye Honey." Olivia said kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Sweetie." Elliot kissed her lips and walked toward the garage, and left.

"Alex, Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure, water please." Alex said, finally dropping her purse and sweater on the couch.

Olivia left and three minutes came back with two glasses of water. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Alex accepted the glass and held it. "Your house is gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"How old are you again, I'm just trying to remember?"

"Seventeen." Olivia said, taking a gulp of water.

"Why did you and Elliot get married so soon?" Alex said curiously.

"We loved each other for so many years in high school. He even asked me to marry him while I was still in school. After I graduated, we got married and moved here. Elliot was given a coaching position at the school around the corner and so we moved here from Maine. I just loved him so much, I couldn't wait to marry him, I believe that is why."

"That's so sweet, Olivia," Alex said looking through some pictures of the Elliot and Olivia. "You guys are so cute. Oh…what did you want to tell me?"

Olivia smiled and pulled the sonogram out of the book, and gave it to Alex. Her eyes became large and she squealed in delight.

"Your pregnant?" Olivia smiled and nodded, "Oh my God, this is great." Alex hugged Olivia tightly and held the hug for a few moments. "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Are you happy?"

Olivia looked to Alex with a genuine smile, "Although I wasn't planning to get pregnant so soon, I am extremely happy."

* * *

**Review. Loves.**


	16. Absent Grandparents

**This story is not going to be much longer, but i will finish it with a bang!!!**

**Please keep reviewing**

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

Olivia was now four months into her pregnancy, and although her morning sickness was dying off with her entrance into the second trimester, she was still feeling sick all the time. She had went to work and changed her schedule from full time to part time, in an attempt to not work too much.

Elliot did all he could whenever he wasn't at work. He loved everything about caring for Olivia while she was pregnant. Olivia sometimes found it annoying, but after yelling at him once, and hurting his feelings, she ignored most of it, and accepted it.

Olivia was heading to another appointment at Dr. Williams office, and get a check-up. Elliot was in the drivers seat, and Olivia recalled the call they received the night before.

"_Olivia, Elliot, it's good to hear your voice." Bernie said over the telephone._

"_You too, Mom."_

"_Yes, it is Mrs. Stabler."_

"_Olivia, how many times I gotta tell you to call me Bernie."She chuckled lightly._

"_Sorry, Bernie, What's going on at home?"Olivia asked, "Have they found my mother yet?"_

"_No yet, she still eludes Joe's grasp." _

_Elliot sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face. "Have Jake and Jennie set a date?"_

_Jake bright voice came over the speaker of their phone. "We have, and it was Jennie who decided to hold off for another year."_

"_So it's in a year?" Elliot asked lightly, taking hold of one of Olivia's hands that was on her slightly protruding stomach and held it._

"_Yeah, let's hope Dad can find Liv's mom, pretty damn soon." Jake said _

"_Yeah, let's hope."_

"_Olivia dear, how are you progressing?" Bernie asked about the pregnancy._

"_We are doing all right, the little one is making me sick all the time but we are alright."_

"_Do you know what the little tyke is yet?" Jake said chuckling, and a smack came over the intercom._

"_Well, Jake, I want to wait until he or she comes out, but Olivia is dying to know."_

"_I wanna know to Baby Bro." Jake said in his whiny voice._

"_I kind of wanna know now too, El."_

"_YES! Call us as soon as you know, I wanna know what I'm going to be an uncle too." Jake and Bernie chuckled, and Elliot smiled down at Olivia._

"_We will, in fact we have an appointment in thirty minutes. We will call you later."_

They had all said their goodbyes, and hung up, and Elliot and Olivia had left.

They finally arrived, and got out heading upstairs. "Are you sure you want to find out what the baby is? Don't let jake make up your mind."

"No, I want to know, I really do." Olivia smiled, and kissed Elliot on his lips.

"Ok, let's go find out huh?" She nodded and they walked inside and into the office. It wasn't but a quick five minutes, that they were lead back into a room.

"Hello, Olivia." Dr. Williams came in, and sat down on her side of the bed.

"Hello, Doctor." Olivia adjusted herself and felt Elliot take her hand.

"Ready to look at your baby?" Dr. Williams asked lightly receiving a nod from the two young people in front of her.

She squeezed the cold, blue, sticky, gel on her stomach, and Olivia twitched at the feel of it. With just a few movements of the wand, Dr. Williams had located the four month old fetus growing inside of Olivia.

"There she is." Dr. Williams, said brightly.

Elliot looked at Olivia in shock, and looked back at the doctor, "She?"

"Yes, it looks like it's a little girl." Dr. Williams printed them off two sonograms and smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Williams."

"Your welcome dear."

* * *

Joe looked at Bernie in shock. "A girl?"

"Yeah, our unborn granddaughter, is a baby girl, Joe." Bernie was enveloped in a hug that was tight and crippling.

"Does Jake know?"

"Yeah, He is eager to have Elliot and Olivia come home, he wants to an uncle, that will spoil her like crazy." Joe laughed heartedly.

"That sounds like Jake. I want to spoil her too." Joe said, his face suddenly as if realizing something.

"But, we can't unless you find Serena. I hate that she is still out there. I want them home." Bernie felt a tear fall down her cheek and she bowed her head to hide it from the view of her husband. However, he caught it, and pulled her into another hug, this time less hard.

"I'll find her so we can get Elliot and Olivia back to us, okay?" Bernie nodded and than looked up at her husband as she still remained in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that." Joe smiled and released her. He kissed her and watched her leave the station.

"Don?"

"Yeah." His partner looked up from the file, in his hands.

"Let's retrace Serena's steps and put a guard on her old house. I have to find her in less than five months, hopefully sooner."

"Why in that time?"

"I'm going to officially be a grandfather in five months. I don't want to miss a day of it."

* * *

**please review**


	17. Home?

**I hope you enjoy this one, It kept me at the edge of my own seat as i wrote it**

**Luvs**

**IamBenson**

* * *

It was two months more before a lead came into the 16th precinct, giving Joe Stabler and Don Cragen, the location of Serena Benson.

Everyone was keeping up to date with Olivia's pregnancy, and making sure they were still safe, while still on the lookout for Serena.

Joe was sitting at his desk, reading a file, the same file he had been reading for the better part of six hours. It was the file on Serena, the woman who made him lose two of his children. Elliot, and Meredith. He placed the file back down onto the desk and wiped his brow. He felt as if this case was going to be the death of him. He honestly had no way of knowing if ever he would get Elliot and Olivia back to them.

Don walked in and dropped a file on Joe's desk. It made a slight slap as it landed. "What's this?"

"Read it, Joe." Don had a tiny smirk on his face. Joe sighed and opened it. Within seconds, Joe was wide eyed and standing up. "Oh yeah, Joe, we got her."

Joe closed the file, and dropped it on the table. "Let's talk to the Captain, I want that woman found."

Don nodded and they headed to their captain's office. Captain Mitchell, was a taller, older, and balder man. He held the office for the better part of six years, and was the best captain, Joe ever had. He felt as if Captain Mitchell was a friend. One he could depend on.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, Joe, Don, What is it?"

"We found Serena." Don said quickly. He held up the file and gave it to their captain.

He took the small file and read it quickly. He stood slowly and closed the file. "Are you sure?"

Don nodded. "Yes, she has been hiding in her storage container the entire time. The keeper of the containers called the police today and told them he saw her enter her container one hour, than not leave again after three hours. However the woman that exited her container, was blonde, and had on different clothes."

"Meaning?" The captain said, confused.

"Serena Benson, is using a disguise, that is why she has evaded us for so long. We can catch her." Joe said lightly.

"Are you sure you can catch her?" The captain asked his two command detectives before him.

"I think we can, After talking to the keeper, he said he can get us into her compartment where we wait until she arrives, and we will take her into custody. Once she is in custody, Joe's son, and his girlfriend and their unborn baby, can arrive home safely." Joe stiffened at the name of his son, and the Captain looked toward them.

"Alright, Joe, Don, go to the storage facility, and wait for her there. Once you find her, please bring her in." The two detectives nodded and walked out of his office grabbing guns and jackets on the way out.

*

They arrived at the facility and found the keeper. He took them to Serena's container and handed them the key before walking away very quickly.

They sat in the container for three hours, watching the door intently, waiting on Serena to arrive. After the fourth hour, Don was getting annoyed with time. "Come on, Don, she should be back any moment, all we have to do is wait."

"I know, I'm trying hard to remain stable, but four hours?" We should have brought water." Don said lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But all I want right now, is my kids back." It was the first time he had ever considered Olivia to be one of his, but when he said it, it seemed to flow out like he had said it for years. It felt so natural. He smiled only slightly.

The creak of the metal door, startled them and they trained their guns on it, as it opened. The bright light of the sun, came into the room and a blonde haired woman walked inside, at least three steps before noticing Joe and Don behind the boxes on either side of her container. Guns trained on her, Serena sighed than raised her hands. "Damn."

"Damn is right, Mrs. Benson, you are under arrest. Hands behind your back." She smiled and placed them behind her back, as she continued to face them.

In one split moment, Serena pulled out a pistol from behind her back, and took a shot at Joe. As Don looked on, he saw Joe fall backwards from the shot, and in turn emptied his clip at Serena. She fell backwards and the gun skidded outside of the container. He walked over to Serena and placed his hand to the side of her throat. No pulse arose from her veins, and so Don turned to Joe.

"Joe?"

"Ugh." He mumbled lightly and incoherently.

"Joe, come on man. You wore the vest. Come on, man get up."

"Don?" Joe opened his eyes and looked into the face of his partner. "Damn, I'm going to have a headache, and a really big bruise."

"Yeah, you are. Come on, get up." Don said grabbing his arm, to help him to his feet.

"Serena?"

"After she shot you, I shot her. She's dead." Don said helping him to view Serena Benson's cold body.

"Good, let's get CSU here."

* * *

**6 hours later.**

Olivia stood in the barren spare room that was to be the nursery for her baby girl. The walls were to be painted, the crib was to be made, they were to be placed, and clothes were to be bought. She studied the room carefully, for what seemed the millionth time.

Elliot came in to the room and wrapped his arms around her six and a half month swollen stomach. "Hey, you stay in here too much longer, the room will be too perfect."

Olivia smiled and turned to face Elliot. "I'm sorry, I want our girls room to be perfect."

"I know, you need rest, come on." She nodded and turned off the light. As they headed to their bedroom, a knock came swiftly at the door. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, El." They headed to the door, and Elliot looked through the peephole.

"It's Heather and Jeremy." He opened the door, and let them in. They all headed to the living room, where Olivia had sat herself, and placed her hands atop her belly.

"Olivia, how are you?" Heather asked first sitting on the couch opposite her and Elliot.

"I'm good, Heather, what's going on? It's 11 at night."

"We have good news for you." Jeremy spoke up.

"What news?" Elliot asked curious, and excited.

Heather looked to the both of them and smiled, "You can go home."

* * *

**PLease review. You know i love them...**


	18. Home!

**Im so sorry to those that loved this story...**

**I have been so extremely busy with school, that it has been next to impossible to try and write, but i will finish it.**

**Here is Chap. 18**

**Please Review**

**IamBenson  
**

* * *

***Previously**

_Olivia stood in the barren spare room that was to be the nursery for her baby girl. The walls were to be painted, the crib was to be made, they were to be placed, and clothes were to be bought. She studied the room carefully, for what seemed the millionth time._

_Elliot came in to the room and wrapped his arms around her six and a half month swollen stomach. "Hey, you stay in here too much longer, the room will be too perfect."_

_Olivia smiled and turned to face Elliot. "I'm sorry, I want our girls room to be perfect."_

_"I know, you need rest, come on." She nodded and turned off the light. As they headed to their bedroom, a knock came swiftly at the door. "Who is that?"_

_"I don't know, El." They headed to the door, and Elliot looked through the peephole._

_"It's Heather and Jeremy." He opened the door, and let them in. They all headed to the living room, where Olivia had sat herself, and placed her hands atop her belly._

_"Olivia, how are you?" Heather asked first sitting on the couch opposite her and Elliot._

_"I'm good, Heather, what's going on? It's 11 at night."_

_"We have good news for you." Jeremy spoke up._

_"What news?" Elliot asked curious, and excited._

_Heather looked to the both of them and smiled, "You can go home."_

* * *

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Heather smiled, "You can go home, to New York City."

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked, his hold tightening slightly around her waist.

"Yes, however, Olivia, your mother is dead." Heather exclaimed lightly.

"How?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Joe and Don, set up a trap, where she was hiding out, when she arrived they caught her, and told her to freeze. She pulled out a gun from behind her back, and shot Joe. Don emptied his clip at her in defense of himself and Joe."

"How is Joe?" Olivia asked quickly.

"He is fine, he wore the vest, and is just a little shaken." Heather continued. "When you are ready, Witness Protection has offered to take you home, but Joe and Bernie wanted to come and get you themselves. They will arrive in two hours."

Olivia sighed, than smiled up at Elliot, "We can get married for real."

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia pulling her into a hug.

Heather looked up at her partner Jeremy, and he smiled at her as well, before looking back at Elliot and Olivia on the other couch.

Olivia pulled out of the hug and placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Elliot saw this, "Olivia, you ok?"

She nodded, "We get to go home."

Elliot chuckled, "Yes, Liv, we do."

Heather looked up, "We will be back in a couple hours. You guys pack, and your parents will be here in a couple hours."

They nodded, and walked the Marshal's out the door. Olivia turned to Elliot and hugged him yet again, before walking quickly to the bedroom and pulling out duffels.

Elliot walked in smiling. "Baby, take your time."

"It's been six months since you have seen your family, I still feel responsible."

Elliot came up to her and held on to her tightly, "Listen to me, you didn't do anything. If anything Liv, this experience has brought us closer together, and I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything."

She smiled in his arms, "Me neither, let's start packing, I really miss New York City."

"Alright." Elliot let her go, and they started packing.

*

Two Hours Later..

Elliot carried the duffels to the front door, and piled them there. Olivia began packing up the things they had been collecting for the nursery in boxes. She closed them up and Elliot carried them to the front door. Olivia packed up the rest of the things they had to keep.

Olivia was closing the last box when a knock echoed through the house, She looked up at Elliot and they quickly made their way to the door.

Elliot grabbed the knob and pulled it open. Joe and Bernie came in, and bear hugged both of them.

"We missed you guys so much." Bernie said, sniffling as Olivia pulled away.

Joe smiled and kept an arm on his sons shoulder. "We did, How are you, Olivia?"

"I'm alright, six months and still ticking." Olivia smiled again rubbing her belly again.

"Oh, we can't wait to get you guys home. We want to be with the both of you, while you are going through this." Bernie smiled, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, mom." Elliot smiled again, and took Olivia's hand.

"Come on son, lets get this truck packed, and we will leave." Elliot nodded, released Olivia's hand, and followed his father to the pile of things to be loaded.

Olivia picked up her cell phone and realized she had a call. She sighed at the number. It was Alex. Alex still believed that Olivia was a newly wed pregnant woman named Olivia Samson from Augusta Maine. She dialed Alex's number and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Alex, It's Liv."

"_Hey, Liv, What's up?"_

"You got a few minutes, to come over? There is something I need to tell you."

"_Sure I can be there in ten minutes."_

"Ok, see ya."

"_Bye."_

Olivia hung up the phone, and put it in her pocket. Bernie came up to her, "Who was that, dear?"

"A friend I made at David's Bridal, her name is Alex Cabot, and she has been a great friend to me this whole time."

"Oh that's wonderful."

*

Alex arrived and saw a big white Ford Crew Cab Truck. She was curious but walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Olivia came to the door quickly and let her in. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Let me finish before you respond." Olivia asked, as Alex took a seat next to her on the couch. "My name isn't Olivia Samson."

Alex's face fell slightly, as if she was expecting a better story than this.

"My name is Olivia Benson, I'm from New York City, and Elliot is not my husband. I was entered into the Witness Protection Program after my mother beat me, and I ended up going to the hospital. Since I had no family, Elliot was there with me, all the way, and they let him come into the program with me, so that I was not alone. While we were in the program, we became closer and sort of took to being a married couple. My mother has since died, and we are able to go home."

"This is Elliot's mother and father, Bernie and Joe Stabler." Olivia introduced the two, to Alex one by one.

She nodded to each of them before turning her attention back to Olivia. "So you were in Witness Protection?"

"Yes, there were two people after me. One is in jail, and the other, my mother, died. I'm allowed to go home, but before I did, I figured you needed to know first."

Alex nodded, than smiled, "Thank you for telling me, that means a lot." Olivia smiled, and they hugged quickly.

"I still would like to be friends, and considering your going to law school in New York, I figured it would be easy."

"Definitely, Liv, absolutely." Alex smiled when she saw Elliot and his parents smiling as well.

"Well, Alex, thank you for understanding, but we have to leave. Call me, ok?" Olivia asked lightly.

"Yes. Good luck, Olivia." She hugged her once more before walking out with them and watch them leave Buffalo.


	19. Family

**I know its short but im almost done...promise**

**One more plus Epilogue**

**IamBenson**

**Review!!! (please)  
**

* * *

Jake came back down the stairs and saw his fiancé Jennie sticking some final touches on the banner and decorations in the room, for Elliot and Olivia's homecoming. He smiled when he saw her look at him. She smiled back and went back fixing some decorations.

"Thanks for helping me Jennie." She turned and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"They are going to be my family soon too, I'm happy to help." He kissed her forehead and she went back to the decorations.

Jake checked his watch. They would arrive in a little under five minutes and he wanted to be the first to greet his brother after so many months. He also could not wait to be an uncle.

He heard his dad's truck pull in, "Jennie, they're here."

She squealed lightly, "Goody, I can't wait to meet them."

He smiled and waited at the door, with his arm around her waist.

The door opened and Elliot, Olivia, Bernie and Joe walked in. Jake came up a bear hugged Elliot. Jennie extended her hand to Olivia and she took it. "Hello, Olivia, I'm Jennie Whitler, Jake's fiancé."

"Oh yeah, it's nice to finally meet you." Olivia pulled her into a hug, gentle of her baby bump.

They smiled when they released. They all turned to Bernie and Joe. "Well, Jake, let's get all their stuff out of the truck."

"Aw, Dad come on, they just got here." Jake whined.

"And we live in New York City, let's go both of you." He pointed to the door, and Elliot and Jake followed his finger out the door.

Bernie, Jennie and Olivia laughed at their boys and walked into the living room. Olivia leaned back and sat gently on the recliner, she knew so well. Bernie on the loveseat and Jennie on the couch.

While the boys were pulling out boxes and bags from the truck and taking them upstairs to either Elliot's room, or Meredith's old room, that had been cleared out for the nursery Olivia and Elliot would need for their baby girl.

When the guys finished and returned to the living room, Joe sat next to Bernie, Jake enveloped Jennie, and Elliot sat on the arm of the recliner. They sat there under all the decorations and caught up on all the time they missed.

"How was Buffalo, guys?" Jake started.

"It was alright, we missed you guys too much." Olivia stated, before taking Elliot's hand.

He smiled and squeezed it lightly.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are back, I can't wait to be an uncle." Jake said, chuckling.

"I can't wait to be a father." Elliot said.

"I'm getting so used to the idea of being a grandparent." Bernie said chuckling being held by Joe.

Olivia smiled at the people she considered her family. She never could have imagined being so happy at this point in her life, but she was and she didn't want to feel anything else at the moment. This was happiness, if she had to describe happiness that is what she would tell you.

"Olivia?" Jake said loudly.

"What?" She asked, coming out of her daze.

"What were thinking about?" Bernie asked lightly.

"Family, and how I feel with you guys around. It has honestly been awhile since I have felt this good." Olivia said truthfully.

Bernie had a tear in her eye, as Olivia finished, and Joe looked emotional himself.

Jake smiled as did Jennie. Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and he bent down to kiss her.

"Olivia, we would like you to stay permanently until you and Elliot are ready to move out on your own."

"Mr. Stabler, are you sure?" Olivia asked shocked at the statement Joe made.

"Yes, since your mother is gone, and you have no other known family. We would like you stay, as well considering you are having our grand child."

"Thank you Mr. Stabler, that means a lot to me." Olivia now had a tear in her eye, as she was finally accepted by a family.

She smiled back at her soon to be brother-in-law and fiancé, and the mother and father she always wanted.


	20. Emily Marie Stabler

**Final Chapter...however i will write an epilogue**

**Reviews please**

**IamBenson  
**

* * *

**4 Months Later**

After arriving back in New York City, Olivia and Elliot set to work on returning to their lives as much as possible before the whole Witness Protection ordeal.

They couldn't return to school, without skipping an entire year, and restarting their Junior and Senior years. As an unfortunate result, they went and received their GED's.

Since Elliot was still accepted to NYU, they got Olivia signed up for fall classes as well, and she was accepted. Both were still intent on becoming Police Officers as soon as possible.

As for her pregnancy, Olivia's due date had come and gone. Two days had gone by, and the doctor, wasn't at all worried. The baby was in excellent health and she didn't want to disturb the baby until a week after due date.

Elliot helped her to her feet after their latest doctors appointment and helped her to the car. Her belly had swollen to an unbelievable size and she was having problems standing for more than twelve minutes.

"You feeling okay, Liv?" Elliot asked after getting into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, just feel fat, and completely unattractive." She said sighing.

He turned to her, "Look at me, baby, you are more attractive than anything in this world. I love you and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and our baby girl." She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, it's just these damn hormones."

"I know. Hey, lets go back to the house and You can watch Jake and I attempt to put together that crib, and changing table. And you can even, tell where to put it."

"Sounds like a deal." Olivia said, nodding.

He chuckled than started the car, and headed out of the medical complex. He headed straight for Queens.

They arrived home, and saw that Bernie was home as well as Jake and Jennie, whose Wedding was in less than two weeks. Elliot got out and ran to Olivia's door which was already open, as she tried to get out independently, to no avail.

"Here, Liv." He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her out and through the door. Jake and Bernie were sitting down and jumped up when they saw them walk through the door.

"Hey, Liv, how is my neice and favorite sister-in-law?" Jake said exuberantly.

"They are fine, but your sister-in-law wants to get upstairs and make sure you do things right." She said smiling.

"Ok." Jake said grabbing her other side and helping Elliot help her up the stairs.

They got her to the nursery and sat her down in the rocking chair, Joe and Bernie provided them. She sighed and nodded and the boys telling she was good and that they could start on the crib.

Jennie came in moments later, and sat on the floor next to the chair.

"How are you feeling, Liv?"

"Heavy." She answered simply.

Jennie chuckled, "Have you two thought of any names yet? Last time I asked, you two were still undecided."

Elliot looked at her and nodded, she turned back to Jennie, "Yeah, we came up with Emily Marie Stabler."

"That's adorable, Liv." Jennie said in awe.

"Yeah, hand me that bag." She pointed to the other side of Jennie.

She turned and saw a gift bag, and picked it up handing it to her. She went inside and pulled out five wood letters that were painted a lilac purple.

"Yeah I painted these a few days ago, it spells Emily." She handed them to Jennie one by one.

"These are great." Jennie smiled handing them back to her. She replaced them to the bag and saw the guys were done putting together the white crib.

"What you think Liv?" Elliot asked, tapping his handiwork.

"Looks great, baby. Over there." She pointed to the wall behind them.

They wheeled it to the wall and smiled. "Hand me the letters."

She gave him the bag, and he took it. He nailed them up one by one, in a wacky order. They looked cool, and Olivia smiled.

"Ahh." Olivia yelped and grabbed her stomach.

Elliot rushed over, and rubbed her knees, "Jake call for a bus."

Jake ran out the door, and down the stairs to the phone.

Olivia cringed as another painful contraction hit her hard. Elliot held onto her hand as she held it tightly for support.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later, and the two paramedics and Jake and Elliot helped her down the stairs and onto the gurney, and out the door, to the hospital.

Joe met them at the hospital, and she was wheeled into the back with Elliot. Everyone sat in the waiting room, waiting on an answer.

"Hello, Olivia, How are you?"

"Dr, Mason, Thank God you're here." Olivia said panting between contractions.

"Alright, open up." Dr. Mason sat in between her legs and looked at her vagina. "Olivia your fully dialated, this should be a short labor."

Another contraction hit, and Olivia screamed in agony. The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before. She held tight to Elliot's hand and refused to let go.

"Alright, Olivia, on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?"

Olivia nodded a little harder than normal, and squeezed Elliot's hand. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too, El." The contraction hit her like a ton of bricks, and she pushed with everything she knew she had.

"…9…10, ok Olivia, looks like one more and she should be here." Dr. Mason said lightly, as Olivia took a breath, before it hit her again. "Ok, Olivia, Big push."

She gritted down with all her might and soon she heard a tiny whine echo throughout the entire room.

"Here she is, Olivia, Your baby girl. Elliot, would you like to do the honors." He looked like Olivia, and she nodded, sweat pouring down her body in sheets.

He moved down and saw the little girl in full form for the first time. She was a gorgeous girl. He took the scissors from the nurse and he made on swift cut between the two clamps. The baby was then taken to be cleaned and weighed.

"Olivia, Your baby will be back in a little bit, they need to do a few things first. Forst I need her name?"

"Emily Marie Stabler." Olivia said slightly out of breath. Elliot took her hand and smiled.

The baby soon came back and was handed to Olivia to hold. Elliot went out to the waiting room and let everyone know that Emily was a happy healthy baby.

Olivia looked down at her semi-concious baby. Her eyes flittered open for a brief moment and she looked up at her mother, with Elliot's eyes. They were Bluer than the sky, and they were gorgeous. "Hi, Emily, welcome to the world."

*

**Six Months Later**

Their first semester at New York University was over and wedding bells were once again in the air in the Stabler household.

Alex arrived at NYU, and they were friends again. Alex was chosen to be Olivia's maid of Honor, and she gladly accepted.

Emily was a gorgeous baby and she was growing up well. Her blue eyes were as blue as ever. Her hair was starting to grow and it was turning out to be the color of her mother's hair.

Olivia glanced in the mirror once more, as Bernie, Alex and Jennie, looked on in amazement. Her dress was beautiful. It was a Satin A length dress, and it was covererd in tiny silver flowers.

Emily started to cry from her carrier and Bernie strapped into grandmother mode and picked up the tiny girl and fed her a bottle from the bag.

Ten minutes had elapsed and the music in the church was starting. Bernie replaced a sleepy Emily back into her carrier and kissed Olivia on the cheek and left the room to take her place. Jennie and Alex grabbed their bouquets and handed Olivia hers.

"Thank you both for doing this for me."

"Anytime, sis." Jennie chuckled.

Alex chuckled too, Jennie and Alex became good friends after they were introduced. They were al sisters.

The music started and Jennie made her way down first, than Alex. The doors opened again and Olivia saw Elliot for the first time in a whole day and her breath caught in her throat. He looked absolutely breathtaking in the black tux. He was also wearing a silver vest and tie, that made his eyes so bright.

She made down the aisle and Elliot held out his hand to her. He helped her up to the platform.

The priest before them smiled and began.

"We are gathered here to witness…"


	21. Epilogue

**This is it, this is the end :(**

**Hope you like, as always review.**

**IamBenson  
**

* * *

**Five Years, Four months**

"Mommy, Mommy." The tiny brown haired girl ran into her bedroom, her pigtails bounced as she moved and her dark blue and white dress looked cute on the blue eyed beauty.

"What is it, honey?" Olivia asked picking up Emily and resting her on her waist.

"Daddy's chasing me." She pointed to the door and Olivia saw Elliot standing there slightly out of breath.

"El, we are supposed to be getting ready."

"I know baby." Elliot walked up to them, and kissed his girls on the head. "Emily, go down and talk to Grandma, Uncle Jake, and Aunt Jennie, ok, pumpkin?"

"Ok, Daddy." Olivia let Emily down, and she bounced out of the room. She laughed at her little bundle.

"She still amazes me everyday."

"I know baby." Elliot kissed her forehead, and turned back to the clothes on their bed.

They both stood there a moment and savored the moment. They were graduating from the academy, and their dress blues were laying there. It was a great feeling. They made it to the point they wanted to get too. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, and they stayed like that until they heard a tiny giggle at the door.

They turned and saw Emily and Jennie standing in the door. "Sorry, Liv, El, but Bernie said it's almost time to leave."

"OK, give us five minutes and we will be done." Jennie nodded and took Emily's hand, taking her back down the stairs.

Elliot and Olivia set getting dressed, in their graduation blues. They quickly ran a lint roll over their pants and jackets, and stood before each other. Elliot was a 22 year old stud. He was a wonderful husband, and a fantastic father. Olivia was not too bad herself. She graduated top of her class, and was a mentor to most of the academy students now. They smiled and grabbed their hats, and Olivia grabbed herself a hairtie, to put her long hair into a bun.

They each walked down the stairs and they saw Jake and the very pregnant Jennie standing there before them. Bernie and Emily came in a moment later and Emily ran straight into her father's arms. He wistfully picked her up and placed her on his hip. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her back.

Joe came in a moment later in his dress blues, he was promoted to captain of SVU, and was enjoying the bigger paycheck. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

Elliot put Emily on her own two feet, and turned to his father. Joe walked straight up to his son, and Daughter-in law. After a short pause, he smiled. "You both, make me very happy right now."

Olivia and Elliot smiled and grabbed Joe in a big bear hug. He hugged them back.

"Alright we really got to go, or they will be late. And afterwards let's go to Olive Garden to celebrate ok?"

Everyone was happy with that idea. Elliot took Emily and picked her up yet again and led them to their car. Jake and Jennie offered to take Joe and Bernie, in their car.

They all got in and were on their way to the graduation ceremony downtown at One Police Plaza.

Olivia looked to her husband who was driving. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it ever so tenderly. "We did it."

"I told you we could." Elliot said smiling.

"Mommy, Daddy, I wove you." Emily said brightly from the back seat.

Olivia turned to her little girl. "Aw, Emily, we love you too."

"Where we goin?"

"We are going to Mommy and Daddy's graduation." Emily cocked her tiny head in confusion. "Mommy and Daddy finished school, and we are going today, to get things that say we finished."

"Oh, ok, where will I be?" Emily asked lightly.

"You have to sit with Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Jake and Aunt Jennie."

"Why can't I sit with you?"

"Emily, honey, Mommy and Daddy will be standing almost the entire time. Just stay with grandma and grandpa. Alright?" Olivia asked nicely.

Emily, who was as stubborn as the Elliot and Olivia put together, crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Missy, don't pout." Olivia said sternly. Emily ignored and continued to pout. Elliot looked to Olivia, and smiled.

"Don't let her get to you now, ok Liv?"

"I'm not, I'm happy that we graduate today." She took his hand this time and kissed it. He smiled and they continued down to One PP.

*

**Well into Ceremony…**

"…And lastly, there are two recruits that performed so outstanding, that they are receiving special awards for their graduation. First off, Olivia Stabler."

Olivia stepped out at full attention, and walked to the Commander. "Olivia is graduating at the top of her class. She has been a mentor for all those in the classes following hers. She is the wife of Elliot Stabler. She is also the daughter-in-law of Captain Joe Stabler. She has one daughter, Emily Stabler. Olivia has been offered a position in the NYPD under precinct 12."

Olivia stepped back, and the commander continued. "Now, Elliot Stabler." He stepped forward, "Elliot has been a fantastic recruit, when a training exercise went terribly wrong, he risked his life to save two other recruits from death. He is awarded the Medal of Valor, and has been offered a position with the NYPD under precinct 16."

Elliot stepped back and the commander introduced them all as the graduating class.

Everyone was allowed to come out of attention and Emily wiggled out of Jake's arms, and ran up to her mother. Olivia picked her up and kissed her brightly.

*

Everyone was at Olive Garden, Joe, Bernie, Jake, Jennie, Olivia, Elliot, and Emily. They all ordered and received their food, and were making conversation, when Joe interrupted by clinging his glass with his fork.

Everyone hushed and looked up at Joe. "I want to simply toast you too." Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "I love you both, and I am so proud of both of you."

He pulled out an envelope out of his dress jacket pocket and handed it to Elliot. Elliot ripped the flap and opened it. "Oh my God."

"What is it, Elliot?" Olivia asked brightly.

"They bought us a house." Olivia's eyes widened and she looked at Joe. He was smiling and nodded.

Olivia began to tear, and she was happier than ever. This was her family, and she would not want it any other way. She hugged Elliot with Emily in the middle.

"I love you, Elliot." Olivia said teary eyed.

"I love you, too. Liv." He kissed her, before they bent down and kissed each cheek of their child.


End file.
